Faire face à ses obligations?
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: Julia Wilkes, fille de Mangemort puissant fête son dix-septième anniversaire. A cette occasion, son père lui choisit un mari: Sirius Black.
1. Moi, Julia Wilkes

**Titre : **Faire face à ses obligations ?

**Résumé : **Julia Wilkes, fille de Mangemort puissant fête son dix-septième anniversaire. A cette occasion, son père lui choisit un mari…

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ai inventé !

_Chapitre 1 : Moi, Julia Wilkes_

Père est Mangemort. Avant lui, Grand-Père était Mangemort. Ma famille a toujours été du côté des Forces du Mal. Quand ce n'était pas pour le compte du _Maître_, c'était pour celui d'un autre. Personne ne sait que Père est Mangemort. D'ailleurs, peu de gens l'ont déjà rencontré. Il est puissant et ne se montre jamais. Enfin, pas en Angleterre. Il travaille pour le _Maître_. Il voyage beaucoup. Je ne sais pas très bien quelle est sa mission, mais sans rentrer dans les détails, je crois qu'il est chargé de recruter des partisans, de changer les mentalités… Comme il est puissant et respecté dans plusieurs pays européens, personne ne discute son avis. Pour le moment, il est en Espagne. Il paraît que le Ministre espagnol est loin d'être correct visà-vis de son peuple. Père est chargé de jouer les médiateurs. Ainsi, le peuple sera d'accord avec lui. Et comme il est du côté des Forces Noires, le peuple espagnol pourrait adhérer à la mentalité de Père. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris.

Mère, quant à elle, travaille au Ministère. Elle n'est pas Mangemort. Mais, elle est de notre côté aussi. Son boulot à elle, est d'apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur les travaux secrets du Ministre et des Aurors. Ainsi, elle renseigne Père, qui lui-même renseigne le _Maître_.

Estelle, ma sœur, est âgée maintenant de 22 ans. Père et Mère lui avait arrangé un mariage dès qu'elle eut dix-sept ans. Ils l'ont marié avec un riche Sang Pur du nom de Mederik Blaise. Il a un an de plus qu'elle. Ses parents aussi sont Mangemort.

Alors que Estelle était à Poudlard, Mederik, luiétait à Dumstrang, en Bulgarie. On apprend La Magie Noire, là-bas. Mais comme les Blaise savaient que notre famille en était adepte aussi, aucun soucis. L'_Arrangement _s'est très bien passé. Et, petite ombre au tableau, Estelle n'aime pas Mederik.

Enfin, moi, cadette de la famille. Plus que trois jours et je saurai le nom de mon futur époux. Oui, dans trois jours, j'aurais dix-sept ans. Ah ! Grand événement ! A cette occasion, une fête sera organisée, ici, au Manoir. D'ailleurs, tout le Manoir est dans un état d'effervescence. Les elfes de maisons travaillent comme jamais. Père doit revenir demain, dans la soirée. Les elfes ont intérêt à faire briller le manoir – pas qu'il soit sale d'ordinaire, mais plus de cent personnes seront présentes pour mon anniversaire -. Il faut faire bonne impression à ma future belle-famille et par la même occasion à mon futur époux. Cette après-midi, Estelle vient au Manoir. C'est elle qui m'accompagne chez le styliste. Il me faut la plus belle robe. La tenue est _très_ importante.

J'entends du bruit depuis l'escalier. C'est sûrement Estelle qui arrive. Je me lève précipitamment de mon lit. Elle n'aimerait pas me voir affalée telle que je suis. Un bruit parvint jusque mes oreilles. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir.

- Bonjour Julia ! me dit-elle.

- Bonjour Estelle ! répondis-je.

Elle a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle a abandonné ses longs cheveux bruns et les a remplacé contre des cheveux mi-longs noirs, bouclés. Ça la change ! C'est _mieux _!

- Alors, tu es prête ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, je prends ma cape et je te suis.

Les rapports entre Estelle et moi sont très stricts. On ne s'est pas jeté l'une dans les bras de l'autre, pourtant je ne l'avais plus revue depuis maintenant six mois. J'étais à Poudlard. On se fait juste deux bises. Pas très affectif, mais que voulez-vous, on a été élevé comme ça. Je prends ma cape violette, je suis fin prête… Chemin de Traverse, nous voici !

Après avoir prit de la Poudre de Cheminette, nous nous retrouvons à Londres. On ne traîne pas au Chaudron Baveur, on a pas que ça à faire ! Il me faut juste une robe pour l'anniversaire, et peutêtre une pour le retour de Père.

Le petit tintement de la porte du magasin fait sursauter une petite femme replète aux cheveux grisonnants – la patronne , elle se précipite vers nous pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Charmante, comme toujours. Trêve de bavardage, Estelle lui demande de me confectionner une robe pour une grande occasion. Elle me fait monter sur un petit tabouret et prend mes mesures. Estelle s'installe confortablement dans un canapé et bouquine.

- Quelle couleur désirez-vous ? me demande la femme.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma sœur.

- Bordeaux. Répond-elle. Pour les ornements, faites comme il vous semble.

- Bien.

Elle s'applique. Il n'y a pas à dire, on vient toujours ici, mais quand même, cette bonne femme m'épate ! Mais, comme la plupart des gens, elle a ses défauts… Elle est _trop _lente… Depuis combien de temps suis-je debout sur ce tabouret ? Une heure au moins… Enfin, comme dirait Mère, _il faut ce qu'il faut !_

- Voilà Miss, vous pouvez vous regarder dans le miroir ! me dit-elle en faisant un large sourire, laissant, par la même occasion apparaître ses dents, un peu jaunies.

Je me retiens de ne pas sauter du tabouret et de me jeter sur le miroir pour voir le résultat d'une heure et demie de travail. Je reste bouche bée devant son petit chef d'œuvre… Ma-gni-fi-que ! Absolument Magnifique ! Je ne me reconnais même plus !

Mes longs cheveux noirs tombent avec grâce sur le bustier bordeaux - comme demandé- qui est attaché au milieu par un cordage doré. Il met en valeur mes formes. Elle n'a pas hésité sur le décolleté. Enfin, c'est souvent ce que je mets quand je suis à Poudlard, mais je dois dire que c'est très joli ! Je continue mon observation. Le bustier n'en est pas _vraiment _un. C'est plutôt une robe-bustier. Je me sens un peu serrée au niveau de la taille, mais je suppose que c'est pour mettre en évidence ma fine silhouette. Ensuite, la robe s'évade de plus en plus pour devenir un peu plus large aux pieds. Elle est deux-trois centimètres trop longue, mais c'est fait exprès pour mettre des talons. La matière est très agréable à porter, légère. Elle a brodé un long filet or tout le long du bustier ainsi que le bas. Oui, elle est splendide. _Je _suis splendide ! Père sera fier de moi. Estelle aussi semble être satisfaite.

- Merci Madame Greenfilt. Dit-elle. Vous avez fait du beau travail. Combien vous dois-je ?

- Vingt Gallions, Miss.

On sort du magasin. Estelle me dit que j'ai une heure de libre, elle doit m'acheter un cadeau. C'est un grand événement et tout le monde doit participer.

- Rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur à seize heures. Soit à l'heure.

Comme si j'avais l'intention d'arriver en retard et de me faire enguirlander ! Avec une heure, j'ai suffisamment de temps pour aller où je veux. Et justement, je sais où je veux aller… J'aimerais bien un nouveau balai. Mon _Etoile Filante_ est un peu mort. Je l'ai depuis ma deuxième année et il serait temps que je le change…

Une fois que j'ai remonté toute l'allée, j'arrive enfin devant la vitrine du magasin de quidditch. Il y a une petite foule, comme d'habitude. Les adeptes de quidditch ne manquent pas… je me fraye un passage pour entrer à l'intérieur. Bizarre, il y a moins de monde. Je me dirige côté 'balais', il y a différents rayons dans ce magasin, c'est plus facile pour s'y retrouver, même si je le connais déjà par cœur pour y être venue souvent. Il y a tellement de balais… je les inspecte chacun à leur tour.

- Tiens ! Bonjour Julia ! dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour faire face à Rogue. Un gars de Serpentard, comme moi. Lui aussi, c'est un Sang Pur. Je crois qu'il a un faible pour moi… Enfin, c'est une rumeur de couloir. _Beûrk_…Pourvus que ça reste à jamais qu'une rumeur. Avec ses cheveux gras, son gros nez et ses dents jaunes, il me ferait presque pitié. Je me force à faire un petit sourire. Père est 'ami' avec le sien.

- Bonjour Severus. Dis-je. Tu m'excuseras, je dois me dépêcher à acheter un balai.

- Sans problème. A plus tard.

Je continue mes recherches. Entre l'_Etoile Filante_, le _Brossdur_, _l'Expéditif _(pour des longs voyages), le _Manche Court_, je ne sais pas faire mon choix. Bien sûr le nouveau modèle de l'_Etoile Filante_ à l'air pas mal, mais… pourquoi pas un _Brossdur _? Je le compare aux autres… Oui, je crois que je vais le prendre… _Joyeux anniversaire Julia ! _

Alors que je me dirige vers la caisse. Trois mecs de Poudlard m'accostent. Black, Potter et Lupin.Oh, non ! Pourquoi eux ? Ils m'énervent avec leur air de Gryffondor plus intelligent que tout le monde… enfin surtout les deux meneurs, je n'ai rien conte le troisième.

- Bonjour Julia, comment vas-tu ? me demande Black.

- Très bien. Dis-je.

- Tu fais des emplettes pour ton anniversaire ?

Comment est-ce qu'il le sait ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne pourtant ! Je lui demande.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas Wilkes, je suis, moi aussi, invité à ton anniversaire. Je m'appelle Black, ne l'oublie pas… me dit-il en faisant une imperceptible grimace.

- Super ! dis-je. Il ne manquait plus que toi pour faire la fête !

- Bien sûr… répond-il. Mais sincèrement, me retrouver parmi tous ces Mangemortça ne me dit rien du tout.

- Parle moins fort Black, sinon je te jure que…

Fais gaffe Black, je ne suis pas gentille et tu le sais…

- C'est bon. Dit-il. Déstress un peu, t'es toujours aussi coincé ?

- Je ne suis pas coincée et c'est pas pour dire, mais je me passe de ta compagnie. Si tu pouvais abréger, j'ai pas que ça à faire…

- Il faut que j'apporte également un cadeau. Si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu voudrais…

- T'es sûr ? lui demandais-je.

- Très. Je ne sais pas ce qui ferait plaisir à MADAME à part des décolletés et des minijupes.

Je le fusille du regard. Si jamais il raconte quoique se soit sur mes habitudes à Poudlard à Père, je suis morte.

- Dans ce cas, paye-moi ce balai. Dis-je.

- Quoi ? Mais t'as vu le prix ou quoi ?

- Pour un _BLACK, _l'argent ne pose pas de problème, si ?

- Non, c'est bon… donne-le-moi. Dit-il.

- Au fait, dit Potter, alors que je partais.

- Oui ? dis-je.

- Bon anniversaire !

Je hoche la tête comme signe de remerciement.

- Bon anniversaire, Julia ! me dit à son tour Lupin.

- Merci Lupin.

Le plan drague de Potter…_zéro_. Black et son côté méchant… _à revoir._ Lupin et son côté gentil… _parfait comme d'habitude. _

J'arrive pile à l'heure à Chaudron Baveur. Estelle m'attend déjà.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Allons-y !

- Fin du chapitre 1 -


	2. Toute fête se prépare dignement

_**Chapitre 2 : Toute fête se prépare dignement**_

Père allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. J'achevais ma toilette. Je le voyais que très rarement. Puisque moi je suis toujours à Poudlard et lui toujours en mission. Mais, à chaque occasion – car voir Père était une occasion- il fallait être bien habillé. En l'occurrence, ce soir, je portais un pantalon noir et une blouse digne des plus grands stylistes français – je l'avais acheté en France l'année dernière -. La blouse était très particulière, brodée de perles blanches. Il me suffisait de mettre mes talons et j'étais fin prête. Mes cheveux élégamment remontés sur ma nuque me mûrissaient plus qu'il ne faut. Je descendis au salon – le _petit _salon – là où nous nous retrouvons en famille. Estelle était restée, son mari viendrait la rejoindre pour l'anniversaire, samedi soir. Même Grand-Père viendrait pour l'occasion ! Dire comme c'est important !

Je m'assieds sur un des nombreux canapés beiges, en cuir. Mère est partie surveiller le travail des elfes. Tout doit être correct lorsque Père sera là. Dans le salon, il n'y a que Estelle et moi. On discute un peu de la journée passée au Chemin de Traverse. J'insiste pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle m'a acheter… Je ne saurai _rien_…

Ah ! La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Père est là ! Je me demande s'il a changé ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis Noël. Mère et lui arrivent ensemble au salon. Il a l'air de bonne humeur… _Parfait_. Je le détaille sans m'en rendre compte. Grand, les cheveux noirs – comme les miens -, il est mince et a des traits bien soulignés. Je suis sûr que de son jeune temps, il devait faire craquer les filles, enfin, j'imagine. On devine également qu'il est sévère – c'est le cas -. Estelle se lève. J'en fais autant.

_-_ Bonjour Père. Dis-je, en faisant un petit sourire. Vous allez bien ?

_-_ Oui, merci Julia, je vais bien. Et toi Estelle ?

_-_ Bien, merci.

Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir. On s'exécute. Mère fait apporter quatre verres. Il nous explique un peu comment son séjour en Espagne. Apparemment, il a de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer au _Maître_. C'est pour ça qu'il était de bonne humeur en entrant. Et bien, tant mieux ! Ensuite, il demande à Estelle comment vont les affaires en Bulgarie. Oui, elle habite en Bulgarie, avec Mederik Blaise, son mari. De toute évidence, les Blaise sont fort appréciés de Père. Il est content de son choix. Puis, à bout de conversation, ou bien parce que le sujet pourra être reprit plus tard, il se tourne vers moi et me questionne sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. De mon comportement à Poudlard vis-à-vis des Mangemort, des Non-Mangemort et des Sang-de-Bourbes. Des mes résultats – ils sont très favorables – et enfin, de mon _avenir_. Il ne me dit pas le nom de mon futur mari, mais, il me questionne pour _savoir_, même si son choix est sûrement déjà fait depuis longtemps. Argh ! Mais comment vais-je faire pour tenir jusque là ?

Je. Veux. Savoir.

Quel âge a-t-il ? D'où vient-il ? Est-il beau ? Intelligent ? Est-ce que je l'aimerai ? Pitié oui…

_-_ Julia, je sais que tu t'inquiète. me dit-il.

Non pas du tout, je suis tout à fait détendue… hum

_-_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser un petit temps de réflexion. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que samedi, tu auras dix-sept ans, et par la même occasion, ton rencontrera ton futur époux. Bien sûr, tu continueras ta scolarité à Poudlard. Dès que tu en sortiras, le mariage sera organisé. Mais ça, tu le savais…

_-_ Oui. Dis-je.

_-_ Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire qui il est. Voilà, Julia. Je peux te dire qu'il a le même âge que toi, à quelques mois près. Quand il viendra ici samedi, il ne saura même pas qu'il sera ton mari. Seuls ses parents le savent. Il sait que c'est peut-être lui qui sera choisit parmi tous ces jeunes garçons.

_-_ Nous pourrons passer à table, Andy. Dit ma Mère en revenant de son aller-retour salon/cuisine.

_-_ Bien. Venez. Nous dit-il.

Le repas fut succulent ! Absolument divin ! Avant de rejoindre ma chambre, Père me dit que je devrai venir le retrouver à huit heures précises demain matin dans la véranda pour qu'il me montre les photos des invités. Il faut que je sache à qui je m'adresse, même s'il fera les présentations.

Hier, Père m'a montré deux albums photos entiers. Hé bien ! Dire qu'on attend beaucoup de monde ce soir n'était un euphémisme. J'essaye de retenir les noms, mais…il y en a tellement ! Et parmi les pères, les mères et leurs gosses, j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir pas mal de gars de mon âge. C'est normal, me direz-vous ! Mais quand ces gars ne sont pas laids du tout, ça change tout ! Ils sont quasiment tous très beaux ! Je ne dirai pas tous beaux… surtout que dans cette catégorie là, un certain Severus Rogue y figure. J'ai failli vomir en voyant sa tronche sur la photo. Mon Dieu, même si je ne crois pas en toi, aujourd'hui, je prie. S'il te plaît ne me marie pas avec _lui_. Je t'en supplie… Pas. _LUI_. J'espère que tu m'entends…

L'arôme qui s'émane de mon bain est tellement agréable… _cannelle meringuée…_ Mmmmhhh… elle m'aide à me relaxer… dans quelques heures, le grand événement commence… Mon Dieu, j'ai peur ! Je suis morte de trouille.

Il me reste à peine quelques heures. J'ai envie de me noyer dans ce bain… l'idée me tente, mais peut-être qu'il sera encore possible après, une fois que je connaîtrai l'identité de ma future moitié… oui, c'est peut-être mieux… Maintenant, un peu de volonté pour sortir de ce bon bain bien chaud… un peu de volonté…

_-_ Miss Julia. Avez-vous fini ? Madame votre mère voudrait vous voir dans cinq minutes dans votre chambre.

_-_ Heu…oui oui, j'arrive.

Même pas besoin de volonté. Juste une elfe… Mais que me veut Mère ?

Je m'enroule dans une serviette chaude et je sors de ma salle de bain. Mère m'attend, assise sur le coin de mon lit à baldaquin.

_-_ Vous m'avez demandé, Mère ? dis-je.

_-_ Oui. Je voudrais te donner ton cadeau, maintenant.

Un large sourire se forme sur mon visage. Mère m'offre toujours de magnifiques cadeaux.

Elle sort une petite boite de sa poche. Rectangulaire, plate, bleue. Je me demande ce qu'elle contient.

Mère me l'a tend. Je l'ouvre de suite. Je pousse un petit cri d'extase. Un superbe collier en or. Il est discret, c'est sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

Mère aussi fait un de ses rares – vrais - sourires.

_-_ Merci mille fois Mère ! Il est merveilleux.

_-_ De rien ma petite Julia. Joyeux anniversaire.

Je dépose le collier sur le lit et je lui fais deux bises.

_-_ Vous viendrez me le mettre tout à l'heure ?

_-_ Si tu y tiens ! me dit-elle.

_-_ Et comment ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu depuis longtemps !

Deuxième vrai sourire. J'en ai de la chance… !

Elle finit par partir. La petite elfe qui m'appartient depuis que je suis toute petite – Heterhy – vient de réapparaître dans ma chambre. Elle a attendu que j'ai mis des sous-vêtements et un peignoir et elle commence à me faire les ongles, les cheveux, les yeux. Une heure passe… Je prétexte une faim de loup pour m'échapper un temps soit peu de ma chambre. J'en peu plus ! Une petite pause me ferait du bien ! Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu faire du quidditch, mais, si quelqu'un me voit je suis morte. On ne fait pas du quidditch juste avant l'événement de l'année ! Pas grave, un peu de chocolat me fera du bien…

_-_ Julia ? Tu ne te prépares pas ? me demande Estelle.

_-_ Je fais une pause ! dis-je. J'en peux plus moi !

_-_ Tu as tord… tu ne seras jamais prête sinon…

_-_ Mais si ! J'ai plus qu'à faire quelques petites choses et je serai prête pour vingt heures.

_-_ Dix-neuf heures. Me dit-elle.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Dix-neuf heures. Tu dois aller au salon voir Père à dix-neuf heures. N'oublie pas.

_-_ Zut ! J'avais complètement oublié.

_-_ Bah, alors, qu'attends-tu ? COURS !

Pas de perte de temps inutile à répondre. Je cours comme une folle à travers les couloirs du Manoir. Ma chambre est à l'opposé de la cuisine. Deux étages plus hauts, côté est, me voilà enfin. Heterhy m'attend patiemment. Je me calme et reprends mon souffle. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'elfe me passe ma robe. Ma si belle robe ! Je n'en ai jamais eu une si belle. J'ai l'air d'une princesse dedans… Une fois passée, elle continue mes cheveux.

_-_ Quelle heure est-il Heterhy ?

_-_ 18 heures 20, Miss Julia.

_-_ Ah, j'avais raison, je ne suis pas en retard… !

Dix minutes plus tard, Estelle frappe à la porte. Elle veut m'offrir un petit cadeau. Mon sourire s'étire une nouvelle fois ! Elle m'offre un parfum ! Ah ! J'adore les parfums… A elle aussi je lui fais deux grosses bises. Et qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ce parfum… Mmmh ! Elle s'éclipse, laissant apparaître, au pend de la porte, Mère. Elle vient me mettre le collier ! Elle me dit que je suis très jolie dans cette robe. Que j'ai fais un bon choix.

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie choisie ! Madame Greenfilt l'a entièrement supervisée.

_-_ Hé bien, je la féliciterai au passage ! Maintenant, si tu es prête, ton père t'attend au salon.

_-_ Oui. J'y vais.

Je descends les escaliers. Il me faut cinq bonnes minutes. Et encore, heureusement que je sais marcher avec des talons, sinon, dans une demi-heure, j'étais toujours au premier étage… Lorsque que je pose le pied au rez-de-chaussée, la grande horloge sonne dix-sept coups. Ouf, je suis à l'heure. Père est assis dans sur le canapé et lit son journal. Dès qu'il entend le bruit de mes chaussures, il lève la tête et reste interdit un bon moment. J'appréhende sa réaction…

_-_ Julia, tu es ravissante !

Mon cœur se desserre doucement.

_-_ Merci Père ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Alors, tu es prête ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ N'oublie pas que tu dois rester naturelle quand ils arriveront. Ne fais pas un pas de travers, sinon tu pourrais le regretter. M'avertit-il avec son air sévère.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père.

_-_ Et surtout, ne bois pas d'alcool. Un seul verre t'est autorisé.

_-_ Oui, je sais.

_-_ Dans ce cas, voici quelque chose pour toi.

Il me tend une boite noire. Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir. C'est un bracelet, identique à celui que Mère m'a offert. En or. Il m'aide à le mettre.

_-_ Ce bracelet, comme le collier, appartient à cette famille depuis des générations. Fais-y attention, Julia.

Je hoche la tête.

_-_ Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Dès qu'ils seront tous là, tu feras ton entrée par l'escalier principal. Je te présenterai. Et lorsque minuit sonnera, tu sauras le nom de ton futur époux.

_-_ Bien.

_-_ En attendant, si tu pouvais te détendre un peu…

Deuxième hochement de tête.

Voilà fini pour le 2° chapitre! Une chtite review pleasee :)


	3. On choisit ses amis

**Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre…J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à **annabanana-the cold: Merci pour ta gentille review ! Normalement je posterai la suite plus vite, étant donné que j'ai déjà écris 11 chapitre ;-)

kitou 717: coucouuu ! Ah je suis contente que tu me laisses aussi une review ici ça me fait trèèèèès plaisir ;) et pour TWWO en fait c un problème de serveur (un truc ds le genre je sais plus) et on ne sait pas quand ça sera réparé :( voilousinon merchi pour ta review…

faby.fan: mdr merciii bcp pour ta review et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;-) bisous

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3 : On choisit ses amis…_

Ça y est. C'est ma dernière minute avant de… Je n'arrive même pas à le dire… Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ? Seules les Grandes Familles de Sang Pur suivent cette tradition. Stupide Tradition. Non, je dois me calmer…si Père m'entendait parler ainsi, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau. Mais, n'ai-je pas raison ? Dans quelques heures, je serai liée avec un homme que je n'aimerai certainement pas. Un Mangemort, comme Père. Mais…_Pourquoi _? Je n'adhère pas à _ses_ idées pourtant… Mais c'est comme ça. Estelle a suivi sans rien dire. Moi, pareil. Avant nous, des générations… Je ne pourrais pas rompre cette _tradition_, Père me tuerait.

Plus qu'un étage…

Et si je m'enfuyais ? Avec mon balai, j'arriverais vite quelque part…

Mais où irais-tu ? Me demande une petite voix dans ma tête.

Très juste. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à descendre ces escaliers. Pourquoi semble-t-il si court ? Parce que je redoute l'avenir. Oui, sûrement. Fichu avenir… Déjà, un boucan me parvint. Les invités. Après le tournant de l'escalier, je les aperçois. Oh mon Dieu, ils sont si nombreux… Père a arrangé la salle à manger. Il l'a élargie, sa longueur étant déjà considérable. Il a fait disparaître l'immense table.

Père m'a vue. Il le dit à Grand-Père, qui lui-même le dit à Mère, Estelle et Mederik. Ma présence en haut des escaliers se répand à une vitesse impressionnante. Bientôt, comme un projecteur, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Ne faire passer aucune expression. Ne faire passer aucune expression. Ne faire passer auc…

AVANCE !

Ne pas tomber. Ne pas tomber. Ne pas tomb… un petit sourire serait le bien venu, Père me le fait comprendre. J'essaye de sourire… Mon Dieu, j'ai l'air d'une marionnette. Puis, alors que le silence était au menu, Père applaudit le premier. Il est rapidement suivit. Toute l'assemblée applaudit, le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'approche de Père. Il s'éclaircit la voix, tout le monde se tait.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille cadette, Julia. »

Nouvel applaudissement.

« A minuit, elle sera fiancée. En attendant, mangez, buvez, amusez-vous ! »

Re-nouvel applaudissement.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Un vieil homme se tient devant moi. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, le regard très sévère. Son apparence le rend respecté. Il l'est. C'est Georges Wilkes.

« Grand-Père ! » dis-je. « Je suis contente de vous voir ! »

« Moi aussi, Julia. Tu es très belle ce soir ! »

« Merci. »

Père m'arrache à cette conversation. Il doit me présenter personnellement aux invités. Je salue rapidement Mederik, mon beau-frère.

On commence à faire le tour des invités. Tout d'abord, les Lestrange. Ils n'ont pas l'air très gentils. Leur fils me fait presque peur. Il est vraiment laid. Si on dit que les gens sont plus beau en vrai qu'en photo ; ils sont également plus moches en réalité… Père a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Lestrange Père. J'écoute la conversation sans y participer. Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ose pas détourner mon regard, ils croiraient qu'ils sont hors d'intérêt – même si c'est vrai -.

Ensuite, Rookwood –Augustus, leur fils n'est pas mal…-.

Puis, Rogue – Pitié pas Severus, pitié -. Sale fils de mangemort, plongé à mort dans la magie noire. Déjà que je dois le supporter à Poudlard, tout le temps, de la salle commune aux cours sans oublier la table des Serpentard, dans la Grande Salle, c'est un vrai supplice. Non, si Severus Rogue est mon futur mari, dès demain, plus personne n'entendra parler de moi. Je lui laisserai quand même un petit cadeau. Pourquoi pas du shampooing ? L'idée me tente…

Des familles étrangères sont présentes également. Françaises, belges, allemandes, espagnoles, italiennes, bulgares, portugaises, … il n'y a pas à dire, Père a beaucoup de relations… Toutes des mauvaises.

Il me présente à la famille Black. Les parents de Sirius n'ont pas l'air des plus sympathiques. Son frère, Regulus, est le portrait craché de sa mère. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à son frère. Sirius, lui, je le connais pour être avec lui en cours commun de Potion. Je ne l'aime pas. Certes, il est beau, _très_ beau, l'un des plus beau… Mais, lui est le principe même qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens pour leur beauté. Il est pourri de l'intérieur… Je n'aime pas du tout ce mec, toujours à se vanter, se pavaner avec son fan club dans les couloirs de Poudlard… Et puis, il se moque de tout le monde… Non, je ne l'aime _vraiment _pas. Et lui non plus, il ne m'aime pas. C'est parfait !

« Au fait Julia, très belle ta robe…le décolleté est juste bien… »

« Ta gueule Black. » Lui murmurai-je.

« Mais enfin, t'es pas normale toi ! Je te fais un compliment et toi tu m'insultes encore… T'as vraiment un problème Wilkes… » me dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Venant de toi, c'est pas un compliment… »

Il croit que toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras avec ses pseudo compliments à deux noises… Il me ferait presque pitié, lui aussi.

« Black, c'est pas que ta présence m'ennuie, mais, il faut que je repère mon fiancé… » dis-je avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Ouais, casse-toi, tu pollues mon air. »

« Je croyais que mon décolleté te plaisait. T'es contradictoire, Black. »

« Toi et le décolleté, c'est deux choses complètement différentes. »

« Ah oui ? En quoi ? C'est mon décolleté, non ? »

« C'est pas pareil… »

« Suis-je bête, Sirius Black a toujours raison… il ne faut pas lui contredire. Au revoir Black. Evite de te trouver sur mon chemin, je ne garantirais pas ta survie… »

« J'ai peur… »

« Je suis sûr que mon _mari_ t'arrangera un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Non, désolé, je ne vois pas. Sois plus clair Wilkes. »

« Il te cassera la gueule si tu m'énerve. C'est bon, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? »

« Réfugie-toi derrière les autres, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. » Me dit-il.

Ça j'ai pas aimé, Black. Argh je saurai même pas lui lancer une petite réplique cinglante, Père nous regarde. Il veut peut-être continuer le tour des invités ? Dans ce cas, Black, pas de problème, je ferme ma gueule _maintenant_. Tu perds rien pour attendre. Je suis Père. Je me retourne, Black me regarde toujours. Il a pas bientôt fini de me mater ? Je suis pas une bête de foire, _MOI_… Un petit regard noir est le bienvenu je pense…

« Bonsoir Valentin. Erika, Antonin. »

« Bonsoir Andy ! Content de vous revoir ! » répond le dit Valentin Dolohov.

« Je vous présente Julia, ma fille. »

« Enchanté ! » répondent-ils tous en même temps.

Père était avec Valentin Dolohov à Poudlard. Tous deux à Serpentard. Ils s'entendaient bien. Encore maintenant. Ils ont suivi la même _vocation_ en plus. Leur fils, Antonin, n'a pas voulu aller à Poudlard. Il voulait entrer à Dumstrang dès son plus jeune âge…

Père parle encore dix minutes avec son ami Valentin. Antonin et moi, on fait un peu la conversation, j'apprends qu'il vient de finir sa scolarité. Donc…ce n'est pas lui mon mari. Père m'avait dit que celui qui allait devenir mon mari avait exactement le même âge. Je suis plutôt heureuse de savoir que ce n'est pas lui. Il est un peu antipathique. Ce qui nous fait un de moins, parmi… au moins cinquante mecs. Pfff…

Ensuite, sans nous attarder, je rencontre Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle – deux gros balourds aussi moches que des gorilles, ou sangliers, au choix…- Malfoy (eux étaient à Poudlard il y a déjà deux ans, donc, ça va. Cinq en moins) Mine de rien j'avance…

Ah ! Je parle depuis déjà un quart d'heure avec deux mecs qui sont très sympa : Frédéric Flint et Augustin Pucey. Je veux bien un de ses deux là comme époux. Et en plus, ils sont pas mal du tout… Ils sont fort amis et viennent de Dumstrang. Ils ont dix-sept ans, eux aussi !

Il est vingt-deux heures. Père interrompt sa discussion pour annoncer, après avoir magiquement amplifié sa voix, que le gâteau va être servi dans un instant dans le salon. Des tables ont été dressées pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir. Béni sois-tu Père, j'ai atrocement mal aux jambes…

Tout doucement, les invités se dirigent vers la pièce adjacente à la grande salle à manger. Le salon a été lui aussi agrandit. Mère me fait signe de m'asseoir devant le gâteau. Mmmmhh il a l'air délicieux…je meurs de faim. Je sens que je vais me régaler. A mon grand plaisir, Frédéric Flint et Augustin Pucey viennent me rejoindre et se mettent de chaque côté de moi. Par contre, Black vient encore me narguer, il s'assied juste en face de moi. Pff. Il m'énerve ce mec.

« Julia, me dit Père, tu fais un petit discours ? »

Je me tourne vers lui.

« Quoi ? Comment ? Mais…je n'ai rien préparé et je… »

« Estelle ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Non. » Dis-je en virant au blanc.

Merde et merde. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…Mon cas est désespéré.

« Dis ce que tu veux, mais dit quelque chose, Julia. Ne déçoit PAS tous ces gens… » me dit-il d'une voix basse mais autoritaire.

Je hoche la tête. Père s'en va déjà. Je cherche Estelle des yeux. Mais où est-elle bon sang ?

Black en '_chevalier servant, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin'_ me propose son A-I-D-E.

« Ah oui ? Et que proposes-tu ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à dire : Merci d'être venu et bon appétit. »

« Merci Black, c'est une excellente idée… je n'aurais JAMAIS trouvé sans toi… » dis-je en éclatant d'un rire froid. « Et au passage, si tu pouvais arrêter de me faire du pied… »

« Oh, c'est ta jambe, pardon, je croyais que c'était le pied de la table… Toutes mes excuses Wilkes. »

« Julia ? »

Frédéric Flint, qui a suivit notre petit dialogue très intéressant, me dit que, en fait, ça ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Qu'il suffit juste de dire bon appétit, merci d'être venu et bonne soirée. Que cette fête est très importante. Dix-sept ans, c'est quelque chose…

« Tout de suite, quand c'est un guignol qui te le dit, tu l'écoutes ! » me lance Black en se penchant par-dessus la table pour que moi seule puisse l'entendre.

« Black, dis-je. Garde les yeux en face des trous. Sale pervers… »

Il ose prendre encore un air offensé. Mais quel abruti. Il ne s'arrange pas avec le temps.

« Merci beaucoup Frédéric ! » dis-je en lui faisant un sourire.

Black t'a perdu… après le côté méchant, tu veux te la jouer à Superman…

Black : zéro. Moi : un.

Le bruit diminue de plus en plus, pour s'arrêter complètement. Père me fait signe de me lever. Un discours, rien de plus facile…tu parles…

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! D'abord, je vous remercie d'être venus…pour fêter mon dix-septième anniversaire. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et… et bon appétit ! »

Frédéric et Augustin savent que je n'ai plus rien à dire. Ils applaudissent. Les autres suivent. Ouf. Je me rassieds rapidement. Une minute plus tard, à peine, une part de gâteau apparaît magiquement dans l'assiette de chaque personne.

« Tu vois, tu as été parfaite ! » me dit Frédéric.

« Merci ! »

Je l'aime bien moi ce Frédéric.

* * *

Voilàà...La suite bientôt ;-) 


	4. pas sa famille

Coucou ! Voici le 4° chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Ana : lol missi pour ta gentille review, bisous et voilà la suite ;-)

Melitta Fairy : Ah ! Merci c'est gentil ;-) et oui, VIVE SIRIUS ! lol

faby.fan : C'est dans ce chapitre ci que le nom du mari est dévoilé… 'fin bon comme je l'ai déjà écrit dans le résumé, c'est plus un secret… merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir… bisous

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 4 : …pas sa famille

Une fois le gâteau terminé, il est déjà tard. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour supporter Black et son arrogance tout ce temps. Peut-être parce que Frédéric et Augustin étaient là pour me faire oublier ce crétin de Black. Mais, ça n'a pas empêcher les répliques cinglantes, juste le meurtre. C'est déjà pas mal. Déjà quelle idée lui a prit de venir se mettre juste en face de moi ? Enfin, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se trouve à moins de cinquante mètres de Rogue. Sinon, l'un des deux se seraient peut-être retrouvés à Azkaban.

Je me retire de table. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour dehors…un peu d'air frais me changera peut-être les idées. Qui sait ?

Augustin me demande s'il veut que je l'accompagne.

« Non merci, c'est bien gentil, mais, l'endroit est interdit aux mecs ! » dis-je.

« Ah bon… »dit-il sans comprendre.

Black fait un petit sourire. Tiens, ne serait-il pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air ?

« Elle va aux toilettes, Pucey. » Répond Black à ma place.

C'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'y vais… un peu de solitude… Il me faut un peu de solitude. Je m'éclipse, sans que Père me voit. Je sors par la porte de derrière, celle qui mène au jardin.

Il fait encore doux pour une heure aussi tardive du soir. Je m'assieds sur le dernier escalier qui sépare la terrasse de la pelouse. J'adore quand la lune est pleine. J'adore quand il ne suffit que de la lune pour éclairer mes pas, ou mes pensées…

Alors que je pourrais avoir une vie heureuse… Je n'ai jamais choisis un seul truc de toute ma vie, si ce n'est mes balais, mes vêtements – et encore, pas tous –. Toutes des choses sans importance. Bien sûr, j'ai choisis tous mes petits copains. Mais, ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec des moldus ou des Sang-de-Bourbes. Si ça remontait aux oreilles de Père, il me punissait. Et, ses punitions, ce ne sont pas les plus douces…

Parfois je repense à William. William Wilkes… Mon frère jumeau. Il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort. Père ne l'a pas toléré. Il a voulu savoir pourquoi. Et il a trouvé. William était amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Quand Père l'a su. Il a tout fait pour les séparer. Il a envoyé William à Dumstrang, pour qu'il apprenne directement la Magie Noire, celle que Père nous apprenait était moins poussée. Mais William n'a pas voulu. Il a volé l'inscription pour Dumstrang et s'est enfouit. Il est partit vivre chez son amoureuse, l'année dernière. Mais Père n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. J'ai voulu le prévenir, en lui envoyant un hiboux-express, William s'est donc caché chez des moldus, avec Elisa, sa copine. Ils ont dû fuir plusieurs fois car Père retrouvait leur trace, à cause de la magie. William a dû casser sa baguette magique, pour ne plus se faire repérer. Mais Père a apprit que c'était moi qui lui avais envoyé une lettre pour qu'il parte sur-le-champ. J'ai été punie comme jamais. A coups de sorts de torture. Je m'en souviens trop bien. Depuis, le moindre faux pas m'est interdit. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu…je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle. Il me manque. J'espère en tout cas qu'il va bien.

Peut-être devrais-je faire comme lui ? Il a évité le mariage forcé, il n'est pas devenu mangemort, il ne reçoit pas les mauvaises humeurs de Père… Si seulement j'avais un amoureux qui m'emmènerait loin d'ici…très loin de tout ces mangemort, de toute cette société douteuse, de tous ces principes stupides…

Dans quelques minutes, il sera minuit. M I N U I T. L'heure de mon avenir. Mon cœur n'a pas arrêté de battre la chamade. Pas une seule seconde j'ai déstressé. Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? C'est Impossible. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? Tant de questions…

« Wilkes tu doit venir. »

Cette voix. Oh, mais il va m'énerver encore longtemps lui ? A Poudlard il m'évite comme la peste, pourquoi pas ici alors ? La vie est bien mal faite… Même pas envie de me retourner. Ce mec m'énerve…

« Black, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je peux pas être seule une minute ? Ma présence t'est donc si indispensable ? »

« Non, loin de là, mais j'ai croisé ton père, et il m'a demandé bien gentiment de venir te chercher parce qu'il est minuit moins cinq. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? » m'exclamais-je.

« Oui. Alors, rentre. »

« J'arrive. » dis-je à contrecœur.

Ma vie de femme de mangemort commence dans cinq minutes. Super.

Black part à l'avant. Je le suis. A peine suis-je rentrée que l'air devient insupportable.

« Oh…je… »commençais-je.

Plus rien, trou noir.

Clac

Clac

Aïe, mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi on me frappe ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je pousse un petit cri quand je vois qui se trouve en face de moi. Black.

« Heu…ça va Wilkes ? »

« Oui, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur moi, Black ? T'as pas vu mon décolleté d'assez près tantôt ? »

« Très drôle Wilkes… Tu viens de t'évanouir… »

C'est bien la première fois que je m'évanouis.

« Si tu pouvais m'amener un verre d'eau… » dis-je.

Un elfe de maison accoure, un verre d'eau dans un plateau en argent. Service très rapide que le service des elfes…

« Julia ! Mais enfin où étais-tu ? » me demande quelqu'un.

Père vient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Excusez-moi Père. C'est que je viens de m'évanouir. » dis-je en m'excusant sincèrement.

« Lève-toi Julia. Il est minuit. »

« Bien Père. »

Il attend que je me lève. Black reste en arrière.

« Vous aussi M. Black, venez. »

« Oui Monsieur. » Répond-il.

« Voici le moment tant attendu de ma fille. Comme je vous l'avais promis, nous allons assister à la cérémonie de fiançailles. »

Morte de peur. Je suis morte de peur. J'avais déjà perdu mes couleurs quand je me suis évanouie, mais alors là, je suis blanche comme la mort. Ne traînez pas trop Père. Arrêtez avec ce suspens. C'est insoutenable.

Une petite estrade a été montée pour que tout le monde puisse nous voir. Je suis dessus. Père et Mère y sont également.

« Avant tout, je voudrais vous remercier d'être tous venus. Mais, plus particulièrement Amelhia et Arsemius Black, ainsi que leur deux fils, Regulus et Sirius, qui sera donc le fiancé de Julia. »

D'un même mouvement, Black et moi nous nous cherchons du regard. Une fois que c'est fait, nos yeux s'agrandissent dans un synchronisme parfait. Mon Dieu, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie. Si je n'avais pas si peur de Père, je lui aurais rit au nez et me serait enfouie.

Je n'écoute pas le reste du discours de Père. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suppose qu'il a invité la Famille Black a monter sur l'estrade car le père et la mère arrivent. Le frère Black tire sur la manche de Black pour qu'il le suive.

Et ce bruit. Pitié qu'il s'estompe ! Je n'en peux plus de tout ces gens qui applaudissent. Je voudrais tellement leur crier. Mais évidemment c'est contraire à cette loi de mangemort tous au plus fous les uns que les autres… Ah bon sang, j'aurais dû me noyer dans mon bain tout à l'heure. Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

_RIEN. _

Les applaudissements cessent. Père dit encore quelque chose.

« Je vous invite à prendre un dernier verre…dès que les cadeaux seront offerts. »

Les cadeaux…mais j'en ai rien à faire. Gardez-les vos fichus cadeaux. Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Je préférerais mille fois ne pas être ici, et surtout ne pas devoir supporter Black toute ma vie. Ce que je redoutais est bel et bien arrivé. J'aurai un mari que je n'aime pas.

Il est de tradition que le fiancé offre en premier son cadeau. Black s'avance. J'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il est mon…mon _fiancé_. Il me tend un long paquet. C'est le balai, je le sais sans même l'ouvrir, puisque c'est moi qui lui ait dit de me l'acheter. Je le prends. Père se penche vers moi et me souffle :

« Remercie-le _au moins_. »

« Merci Black. » dis-je.

Père me lance un regard venimeux.

« Merci beaucoup Sirius ! » dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il répond d'un signe de tête.

Ensuite, des centaines de cadeaux défilent sous mes yeux. Je fais un triste sourire à Frédéric. Il m'offre un si joli cadeau…j'aurais été bien avec lui, j'en suis sûr… Enfin, on ne peut échapper à son destin.

Pour finir, le 'verre de l'amitié' est servi. Père commence à dire au revoir à ses invités.

Finalement, les gens s'en vont petit à petit. Soit par cheminée, soit en transplanant. Seule la famille Black reste. Père les a invité pour quelques jours.

Parfait. Ce monde est parfait. _Ironiquement parlant…

* * *

_

Voilààà ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Nan ?


	5. Cauchemar éveillé

Bonjouuur ! Voici le cinquième chapitre… j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Merci à **Jamesie-cass** pour sa review (tu verras, leur "relation" va évoluée et hum ça sera pas tjs rose...Merci bcp pour ta review, bisous)

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Cauchemar éveillé_

J'ignore l'heure qu'il est, mais je dirais dans les deux heures du matin. Je suis fatiguée comme jamais. Moi qui croyais que mon cœur cesserait de toquer dans ma poitrine, raté. Je crois que c'est encore pire. _Black est mon fiancé_… Et il va dormir ici, au manoir pendant quelques jours. Soit disant pour apprendre à me connaître… pff…Comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Je le vois tous les jours à Poudlard… C'est amplement suffisant. Mais ça, les vieux ne le comprennent pas.

Estelle…elle je ne la comprend pas. Elle n'a jamais aimé son mari, mais elle a l'air heureuse. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Non, vraiment je ne la comprends pas.

J'arrête avec toutes ces questions qui me trottent dans la tête. Père m'appelle.

« Julia, tu peux monter si tu le souhaites. Montre en même temps où va dormir Sirius. »

« Bien, Père. » dis-je.

Je fais un signe de tête pour dire à Black qu'il me suive.

On monte le premier escalier. Une fois que Père ne nous voit plus, je me dépêche d'enlever mes talons. J'en peux plus. Black me regarde bizarrement.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien…C'est que ta vie de fiancée avec moi, faut oublier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'épouser… »

« Comme si j'en avais envie. » Dis-je.

« Dans ce cas, c'est clair. On fait ce qu'on veut à Poudlard. »

« Et surtout Black, tu ne dis pas qu'on est fiancé. »

« Le jour que je dis ça… La beauté ne fait pas _tout_. » Me dit-il.

« Tu dis ça pour toi, Black. »

« Pour toi, future mangemort. » Me dit-il.

« Ecoute Black, si on pouvait continuer cette très intéressante conversation dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer par mon père. »

« Trouillarde. »

Je ne lui réponds pas et j'avance.

Une fois que j'arrive devant ma chambre, je lui montre la sienne, adjacente à la mienne.

« Au fait Black », dis-je en entrant dans sa chambre. « Je ne suis pas une future mangemort. »

« Mais moi non plus, Wilkes. »

« Et pourquoi, alors, tu es mon fiancé ? Mon père m'a choisi un mari mangemort, ne l'oublie pas… »

« Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises… »me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, Black ? »

Il me lance un petit sourire énigmatique. C'est bon, je n'aurai pas ma réponse…

« Au fait, Black », dis-je. « T'as vu le genre de mon Père. Ne fais pas un seul faux pas. »

« Sans blague Wilkes. »

« Dans ce cas, essaye de m'appeler Julia… »

Il fait une grimace.

« Arrête Black, tu m'énerves. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant. »

« C'est ma chambre ici. »

« C'est chez moi ici. »

Non, mais quel culot il a. Pff.

Je sors de _sa _chambre et vais dans la mienne.

J'appelle Heterhy, mon elfe pour qu'elle m'aide à enlever ma robe. Une fois ma robe enlevée, je vais dans ma salle de bain, il me _faut_ une bonne douche.

J'hésite entre l'eau glacée ou l'eau brûlante. Mourir gelée ou mourir brûlée. Mmmh les deux idées me paraissent excellentes. Finalement l'eau chaude me plaît bien. Pendant que je fais couler l'eau sur mon corps, je repense à cette _sublime _journée.

Tous ces mangemort qui étaient présents… Tous des amis – ou collègues- de Père. Encore heureux que le _Maître_ n'était pas là ! J'en aurais fait des cauchemars. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais JAMAIS je ne voudrai le voir. Rien que de penser à cet 'homme', j'en ai des frissons. J'espère vraiment ne jamais me trouver sur son chemin…

Mais, _ça_, ce n'est pas encore le pire. Le PIRE, c'est que je sois fiancé à BLACK. Mon dieu, mais je vis un vrai cauchemar… Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il n'y a pas une possibilité pour annuler ? Ca m'étonnerait… Quand Père choisit… Père choisit. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les décisions de Père ne sont pas minimes… C'est dur d'être une Wilkes. Très dur. Trop dur… Beaucoup trop dur.

Je ne l'aime pas ce Black. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Père devrait le savoir, non ?

Ah non, peut-être pas. C'est rare quand je vois Père. Alors, je ne lui raconte pas ma vie lorsque je suis à Poudlard. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je sors avec tel ou tel. Que je n'aime pas Black et ses potes. Non, je ne dis rien… J'aurais dû ?

Je pense que ça n'aurait rien changé. Ce mariage est prévu depuis ma naissance. Il était définitif dès que j'ai eu sept ans. Faut pas demander…

J'attrape mon gel douche et je commence à me laver. Pareil avec le shampooing.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me décide à couper l'eau.

Il n'y a pas de porte à ma douche, elle est contre le mur, très vaste, en demi-cercle. Pour dire que j'ai fini ma douche, il me suffit de me retourner. C'est un principe chez moi.

Je me retourne. Et je fais face à la salle de bain dans toute sa splendeur – la douche étant dans le fond- les murs sont fait des petits carrelages vert pomme, jusque environ un mètre, ensuite jusqu'au plafond, tout est blanc. La douche est dorée, la baignoire et l'évier également. La chaise près de la deuxième porte - qui mène à la chambre de Black- est dorée également. J'adore cette salle de bain, la décoration est superbe – bien plus belle qu'à Poudlard- le sol est en bois d'Egypte, je pense. L'ensemble me fait penser aux salles de bain des pays du sud, l'Inde, le Maroc peut-être… C'est assez indéfinissable. J'aime bien.

J'avance pour prendre une serviette bien chaude. Au même moment la porte s'ouvre. Je n'aurais pas crier si la porte en question aurait été la mienne – Seule Heterhy rentre par cette porte- mais, là, en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas MA porte, c'est celle de Black.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il me voit. Je me dépêche d'enrouler cette fichue serviette autour de moi.

« DEGAGE ! » Dis-je, dès que j'ai fini de hurler à la mort.

« Mmmmh je réfléchis. »

« DEGAGE BLACK JE NE LE DIRAI PAS DEUX FOIS. »

« Je suis ton fiancé _maintenant_… » me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« CASSE TOI BLACK. NON MAIS DE QUEL DROIT TU VIENS M'ESPIONNER DANS MA DOUCHE ? SALE PERVERS. MAINTENANT DEGAGE ! »

« Je savais pas que tu étais si bien foutue… »

« Très drôle Black. A part regarder mon décolleté à longueur de journée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et tu oses encore venir me voir sous ma douche. »

« Ho, Calme Wilkes…je viens d'arriver. Moi aussi je voudrais prendre ma douche. Tu étais en train de mettre un essui autour de toi. Si j'avais su, je serai venu une demi-seconde plus tôt… »

« TU M'AS VUE QUAND MEME. »

Alors là, si le manoir entier ne nous entend pas…

« Ecoute Wilkes, quand on a un aussi beau corps comme le tiens, on… »

« ON QUOI ? »

« On en profite… c'est tout naturel. »

« Bon écoute, c'est n'est PAS du tout naturel. Tu ne te gênes pas Black. »

Et garde tes distances Black. Merde pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche ?

« Dégage Black, je te le dis encore une fois et je te jure que demain matin plus personne ne te reconnaîtra. »

« J'ai peur… »

Il s'approche trop de moi là… Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire. C'est pas que j'ai peur, mais je ne suis pas rassurée… je resserre ma serviette autour de moi. On ne sait jamais avec lui…

« La prochaine fois, ferme ta porte… »

Il penche sa tête.

« Ou invite-moi. »

Il m'embrasse.

Non, mais il est vraiment malade ce mec…Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui…

Je coupe ce baiser et je le gifle.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » Lui demandais-je.

« J'en avais envie… Tu embrasses bien, Wilkes… »

Je l'embrasse à mon tour.

Il répond immédiatement à mon baiser.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu a recommencé ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Mmmh pour voir si mon fiancé embrasse bien. »

« Et ? »

« Pas terrible, il faut bien le reconnaître. » Dis-je en faisant une véritable grimace.

« QUOI ? Comment oses-tu ? »

« Je dis la vérité, très cher… Maintenant, je vais dormir. Mauvaise nuit, Black. »

Je claque la porte de la salle de bain et je m'enferme à clé. Ce Black m'énerve. Argh... Non mais de quel droit… De un, il s'incruste dans ma salle de bain et me matte. Et de deux, il m'embrasse. Il veut vraiment que je commette un meurtre. Je prends ce qui me passe par la main et je le lance à travers ma chambre. Des chaussures, des livres… Il faut que je me calme, sinon Père va venir voir ce qui se passe.

Je répare ce que j'ai cassé grâce à ma baguette. Ensuite, je passe mon pyjama. Un long pantalon en coton blanc et un débardeur noir. J'aime bien ce pyjama.

Je m'installe dans mon grand lit à baldaquin.

« Nox ! » Dis-je, la voix toujours pas calmée.

Et la lumière s'éteint.

J'aurais dû prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me revois encore dans la salle de bain. Je ne m'en remettrai pas… Black, Monsieur L'Arrogant de première m'a vue toute NUE. Et en plus, je parie qu'il ne va pas se priver d'aller le dire aux autres. Les autres étant TOUT Poudlard. S'il fait ça, je le tue.

Oups, je l'aurai peut-être déjà tué une dizaine de fois avant… Je m'arrangerai…

Et c'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Les autres sont montés au salon du premier étage ? Celui juste en-dessous de ma chambre ? C'est une possibilité. Ici, personne ne respecte mon intimité ou quoi ? Le coup de la douche, et maintenant, ils ont décidés d'établir leur camp au salon ? Et moi alors, je ne peux pas dormir en paix ?

Fichue planète. On ne peut donc être au calme nul part ? Argh, j'en ai marre, je crois que je vais aller chercher une potion. Celle de sommeil ne suffira peut-être pas. J'ai entendu parler dans un film moldu une jeune fille qui dormait cent ans. Mmmh ça m'a l'air intéressant…

Et ce bruit… Il est beaucoup trop près.

Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! » Dis-je surprise. « Black arrête, mais t'es fou ou quoi ? »

Je me laisse prendre au baiser, je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. Nos langues s'entremêlent.

« Qui a dit que j'embrassais mal ? » Me dit-il.

Mais il lui manque une case à celui-là ! Je le repousse brutalement.

« Black, je voudrais dormir. »

« Il suffit que tu me dises que j'embrasse bien. »

« Jamais. »

« Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'_obligation_ de recommencer… »

Sirius Black est complètement FOU.

« Alors ? » Me demande-t-il après une nouvelle embrassade.

« Toujours pas. »

Il est complètement idiot ce mec. Il va me donner du plaisir à l'embrasser. Merde. Je vais plus être capable de m'arrêter… ce mec embrasse divinement bien.

« Dis que j'embrasse bien et je te laisse dormir tranquille. »

« Oh Black, tu embrasses aussi bien que Rogue est beau… »

Il s'arrête. A mon avis, il a dû croire que j'allais dire qu'il embrassait bien. Même si je le pense, je ne vais pas lui dire…

C'est parce que ça te plaît… !

Gentille petite voix… tu ne me loupes jamais toi… Je t'ai déjà dit combien je te hais ?

Evidement, elle va pas me répondre… C'est toujours la même chose avec elle.

Il veut m'entendre dire qu'il embrasse bien. Et pour ça, il s'améliore de baiser en baiser.

Je sens que je vais lui dire, sinon, demain on y est encore… Mais en même temps, ça serait pas mal…

« Black tu embrasses bien. T'es content. »

« Oui, très ! » dit-il en faisant un grand sourire.

« Casse-toi maintenant. » Dis-je.

« Au revoir Wilk…heu je veux dire…Julia ! »

« Ouais c'est ça… »

Alors qu'il partait, il se retourne et me lance :

« Au fait, très belle ta tenue ! »

« Je me passe de tes commentaires. »

« Toi et les compliments, y a un truc qui ne passe pas. » Me dit-il.

* * *

Voilàà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez… La suite bien vite ;) 


	6. Aventure d'été?

Bonjouuur ! Vous allez bien ? Voici le 6° chapitre (posté rapidement quand même) c'est grâce à vos reviews, merci merci merci !

**marion-moune :** missi ;) voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant…bisous

**Jamesie-cass :** coucou ! merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! moui sacré Sirius lol ! (je t'ai laissé une review je sais pas si tu l'as lue, pour ton magnifique one shot ! encore bravo !) bisous

**Ana :** lol merciiii ! oui c'est clair mdr Sirius un vrai obsédé !

**RebeccaWynter :** ah, merci bcp ! Y en a bcp qui aime bien Sirius en obsédé alors voilà ;) tu l'as trouve drôle ma fic ? Mmmmh merci !

**Bee :** c'est moi qui te remercie de me lire ;)

Voilà ! Bonne lecture…

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Aventure d'été ?_

Cette nuit fut la pire de toute. La PIRE. Je revoyais sans cesse la tête de Black. Quel crétin. En plus de pourrir mes journées, il hante mes nuits. J'espère qu'il va vite décamper du manoir. Lui et sa famille…

J'ai pris mon déjeuner dans la salle à manger, qui a reprit ses dimensions normales. Père et M. Black doivent partir pour arranger les papiers du mariage. Regulus, le frère de Black, est invité chez un de ses amis. Mère et Mme Black ont décidé d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, 'pour fêter cette nouvelle alliance'. Elle me demande si je veux aller avec. C'est hors de question. Moi, je ne fête rien du tout.

Je suis triste que Estelle ait du retourner en même temps que Mederik, j'aurais tellement voulu profiter de la présence de ma sœur, elle aussi a un mari qu'elle n'aime pas. J'aurais voulu avoir son avis sur la question. Mais puisque tout le monde est contre moi, je ne vois aucune solution…

Black demande gentiment à son père pour aller, lui aussi, chez son copain. A mon grand regret, celui-ci refuse. Black doit rester ici avec moi.

« J'ai changé d'avis », dis-je. « Je viens avec vous, Mère. »

Quand on peut éviter Black, on l'évite.

« Non, non et non, tu ne vas pas laisser Sirius tout seul enfin ! »

Et merde. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette vie. Me coltiner Black une journée entière… Pff c'est injuste.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le manoir est vide de ses occupants, sauf Black et moi.

Je ne vais pas non plus rester là, et demander à Black ce qu'il veut faire. Moi, je sais très bien ce que je veux faire. Je remonte dans ma chambre, verrouille la porte – on ne sait jamais, ce Black est partout- et je me déshabille… pour remettre mon maillot de bain. Chaque jour, en été, je nage. J'adore ce sport. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'adore l'eau. Père m'a déjà dit que l'eau était mon élément. Donc, en route pour la piscine…

Je sors en me faisant discrète, je n'ai pas envie de croiser Black. Je file vers le jardin. Il est à peine onze heures. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, chauffe déjà…c'est très agréable. La piscine est au bout du jardin, il me faut cinq minutes au moins pour y arriver. Je marche à pieds nus sur les cailloux. J'adore cette sensation. Enfin, je la vois cette merveilleuse piscine. Je n'y ai plus mis un pied depuis l'année dernière. Depuis que je suis rentrée, j'ai du préparer la venue de Père, mon anniversaire, bref pas une minute à moi.

La piscine est vraiment splendide, avec l'eau bleu azur. Elle est séparée en deux par un petit pont en bois. D'un côté, elle est rectangulaire, pour nager plus facilement. De l'autre, elle forme un rond avec un toboggan énorme et, sur le côté, un bain à bulles… Argh… Black est dedans. Mais il m'énerve ce mec.

Je monte sur le petit pont et je lui demande ce qu'il fait là.

« A ton avis ? Je fais du quidditch ça se voit pas ! »

« C'est pas drôle Black. T'as décidé de devenir mon ombre ou quoi ? »

« Non…je veux juste me baigner un peu. »

« Dans ce cas, reste dans ce bain à bulles et n'en sors pas. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. C'est ta mère qui me l'a dit : « Fais comme chez toi ».

« Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais laisse-moi tranquille. »

Je continue mon chemin et je vais de l'autre côté de la piscine. J'enlève mon essui et je plonge dans la piscine. Ah ! Ca fait du bien… Je commence à faire quelques longueurs. Crawl puis dos. Une dizaine de chaque. Alors que je fais ma dernière longueur sur le dos avant d'aller me dorer la pilule au soleil, Black débarque dans « mon » côté de la piscine. Il fait un beau petit plongeon. Ça va Black on sait que t'es le meilleur…

« Un petit concours ? »

« Quel genre ? »

Je sens que c'est pas honnête son truc… Ca sent le coup maraudeur à plein nez.

« Une course. » Me dit-il avec son petit sourire.

« Mouais. Y a pas de face cachée derrière cette course ? »

« Y a juste un gagnant et une perdante. »

« Tu rigoles là Black ? » Dis-je ironiquement. « Pourquoi pas UN perdant ? »

« Tu viens de faire 20 longueurs de suite. Moi, rien du tout. A toi de voir. Alors ça marche ? »

« OK. Mais je te jure que si tu triches… »

« Je triche pas moi. »

« Moi non plus »

« Alors, ça va ! » Me dit-il.

On rejoint le bord de la piscine. Black me laisse gentiment passer pour que je remonte à l'échelle.

Il siffle. Je me retourne. Oh, mais quel sale voyeur celui-là.

« T'a pas bientôt fini de me regarder comme ça ? »

« Non. Ecoute, je suis un mec, et c'est normal que… »

°CLACK°

LUI, il trouve ça normal. MOI, NON.

« Aïe. »

« Ne Recommence pas. Tu m'énerves avec tes idées perverses. Si c'est ça ma vie avec toi, je préfère encore demander à mon père qu'il me marie à Rogue. »

« QUOI ? Je te croyais folle mais pas à ce point là ! Va direct à Ste Mangouste ma pauvre vieille. »

« Je ne te supporte pas, toi et tes yeux. Le jour que je t'aimerai un tant soit peu, c'est quand tu seras aveugle et muet. » Dis-je

« Ah, tu reconnais que je suis beau… »

Non, mais c'est pas possible.

« Bon et si on la faisait cette course ? » Demandais-je.

« Tu me trouves beau, Wilkes ? »

« Mais enfin Black, toutes les filles tombent comme des mouches à tes pieds…Tu ne le savais pas encore ? »

Alors que j'allais monter sur le tremplin, je me ravise à temps.

« Après toi, Black. »

Il monte donc juste devant moi. Il est tellement naïf !

« Donc, tu reconnais que je suis irrésistible. »

Ah bon… J'ai dis ça !

Je le pousse, il perd l'équilibre… Parfait. Ferme ta bouche Black, tu vas avaler la tasse ! J'éclate de rire…

Je mets un millième de seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Je perds à mon tour l'équilibre. Mon sourire me quitte. Black m'a attrapé la jambe avant de tomber. Une seconde plus tard, je suis dans l'eau. Je crois que je suis tombée sur Black. Il pousse un juron. Il me soulève – où a-t-il trouvé toute cette force, ça je l'ignore- et me 'lance' à quelques mètres de lui. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber avec lui… Je me retourne pour voir où il est – pas que sa présence m'est indispensable- mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse encore un mauvais coup. Je fais un tour sur moi-même, il est plus là. Je prends une grande respiration et je regarde sous l'eau. Il n'est pas là non plus. Puis, alors que j'allais remonter à la surface, un poids s'abat sur ma tête. Non, mais il est fou ou quoi ? Je vais manquer d'air. J'essaye de faire quelque chose. Rien. Il veut me tuer ? Qu'il reste encore une seconde ou deux et il aura réussit. L'eau bleue devient de plus en plus foncée. Mon Dieu… Je crois que je ne respire plus. Il fait tout noir. Noir.

De l'eau remonte de ma gorge. Je tousse. Ah, ça me chatouille dans ma gorge.

J'entends une voix. Mais je ne parviens pas à entendre ce qu'elle me dit. Peut-être est-ce la voix de la mort ?

Mais non, c'est ton sauveur !

La petite voix a même survécut ! Elle va donc me tourmenter même dans mon cercueil. Alors ma mort ne sera pas de tout repos.

Ouvre les yeux !

A quoi ça pourrait bien servir ? Il fait tout noir. La mort est noire, non ?

« Wwwkkss ssss ? »

C'est quoi cette langue ? On ne m'avait pas dit qu'on parlait une autre langue quand on était mort. J'ai pas apprit…

« Wilkes, ça va ? »

Je connais cette voix… Mais à qui appartient-elle ?

Ouvre les yeux !

Bon, d'accord. Voilà, j'ai ouvert les yeux ! Contente petite voix ? Il fait quand même encore tout noir. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes… le noir s'en va peu à peu. Le noir en question, c'était les cheveux de…

« _Black _? »

« Tu m'as fais peur, mais t'es folle ou quoi ? » Me dit-il.

Il pousse un soupir de…soulagement ?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

C'est vrai, je croyais que j'étais morte.

« T'as perdu connaissance. » Me dit-il.

Puis comme des flash, je me revois perdre l'équilibre, tomber dans l'eau, regarder partout autour de moi, puis dans l'eau, enfin je me vois sombrer peu à peu.

« Tu m'as sauvée ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui, et juste avant je t'ai coulée. » Me dit-il embarrassé.

« Ah, ça je m'en souviens plus. Mais, je voudrais savoir, tu ne m'as pas fait de bouche à bouche quand même ? »

« Jamais je n'aurais osé. Me répond-il avec un regard outré. Seul son petit rictus le trahit. »

Si je traduis, ça veut dire oui.

« Donc, si je comprend bien, il faut que je te… »

Oups, je n'arrive pas à le dire. C'est que je _ne veux _pas le dire.

« Oui ? Me demande-t-il. »

Allez courage, dis-le. Dis-le.

« Que je te remercie. » Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Si c'est pour me donner une baffe, merci, je m'en passe. Je m'excuse pour t'avoir fais couler, mais me frappe pas _encore_. J'ai déjà eu ma dose. »

« C'est vrai que te frapper me tente beaucoup. Mmmmh j'hésite. »

Son visage est déjà fort près du mien. Je me rapproche de quelques centimètres. Ses lèvres sont si attirantes. Je plaque les miennes sur les siennes…

Je ne sais pas quelle est la cause. Peut-être parce que j'ai frôlé la mort de près. Peut-être que les rayons du soleil m'ont atteint. Peut-être seule la présence de Black me rend comme ça. Dans ce cas, réservez-moi une chambre à Ste Mangouste…

Je retire presque aussitôt mes lèvres des siennes. C'est une mauvaise idée ? J'en sais rien mais Black n'est pas satisfait, il approche à son tour ses lèvres des miennes. Cette fois, le baiser s'allonge, il cherche ma langue…

J'arrive plus à penser normalement. C'est dingue, ce mec me fait un effet assez spécial. Je ne saurais définir lequel. Le baiser s'allonge, s'allonge, on dirait deux sangsues au soleil… On s'arrête juste pour reprendre notre respiration, et nous voilà repartis pour toute une série de baiser passionnels.

« Je vois que vous vous entendez beaucoup mieux. »

Je stoppe net le baiser et je relève ma tête. Oh, non…

« P…Père ! » Dis-je en m'éloignant Black le plus loin possible.

Il part déjà.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Dis-je en même temps que Black.

Pourquoi ça sonne faux ?

« Mais je ne crois rien… » répond Père. « Passez une bonne journée, j'étais juste venu chercher quelques papiers. Au fait, Julia, me dit-il, n'oublie pas notre conversation d'hier… »

Quelle conversation d'hier? Ah oui, non…non, il ne va pas croire ça, quand même ?

« Aucun souci, Père. » Dis-je, en me permettant un sourire.

Erreur.

« Pourtant tu sais ce qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demande-t-il avec son air si sévère.

« Heu…oui oui, bien sur Père. »

« Bien. A ce soir. »

Et il s'en va. Sans un signe, sans aucune manifestation de gentillesse. Sans aucune sympathie. Je le reconnais bien là… Froid et distant. Un vrai Wilkes…

* * *

Voilàà ! Fini pour le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu… reviews please… 


	7. Egalite inter sexes

Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Merci pour vos reviews ! J'vous adore !

**Jamesie-cass :** coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait super plaisir… je suis contente que ça te plaise, bisous

**Mi$$ Black :** fan de Sirius, nous voilà ! Merci pour ta review, elle était trop gentille ;-)

**Ithilwyn :** hum…vivement que Sirius la fasse tomber dans ses filets, dis-tu ? Hé bien… pas vraiment tout de suite, étant donné qu'il la déteste… enfin bon, je te laisse lire la suite…

**marion-moune** : mdr missi, et voilà la suite…bisous

**ana :** vos désirs sont des ordres mdr, le chapitre 7 est arrivé vite, nan ? Puis pour la conversation…mmmhh…

**Bee :** merciii ! voiciiii la suiiiite…

**RebeccaWynter :** hum qui a parlé d'un mélange haine amour ? Y a pas d'amouur mdr

**Eilwin **: non non me fiche pas de ton avis ;-) merciiii pour ta review ! jdr aussi les love/hate même si pour cette fic y a pas encore vraiment de love…lol

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Egalité inter sexes_

Une fois que Père fut partit, je me tourne vers Black et je lui dis clairement :

« On a rien fait. »

« On a rien fait. » Me répond-il à son tour.

« On a rien fait. » Dis-je une deuxième fois, pour bien m'en convaincre.

« D'ailleurs, c'est déjà oublié. » Me dit-il.

« Oui. Retourne dans le bain à bulles et moi je vais nager. »

« Très bonne idée. »

Parfois, on s'entend bien, Black et moi…

J'attends qu'il passe le pont qui sépare la piscine. Voilà, je ne le vois plus. Non mais qu'est-ce qui nous a prit de faire ça ? Je vais faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits maintenant…

Oui oui

Je suis prête à plonger dans la piscine. Puis, la scène de tantôt me revient en mémoire. Tout compte fait, je vais éviter la piscine quelques temps. Je préfère aller m'étendre un peu, sur la chaise longue. C'est décidé, faut plus que je me retrouve à moins de dix mètres de Black, ça ne pourra que me faire du bien.

C'est ton fiancé

Oups…

A chaque problème, il y a une solution. J'en trouverai une, c'est certain. Et puis, ce n'est pas _encore_ mon mari. Je ne suis quand même pas obligée d'être fidèle à mon fiancé. C'est purement politique ce mariage. Du moment que ça ne remonte pas aux oreilles de Père…

« Wilkes réveille-toi, si tu ne tiens pas à être cramée au soir, bien sûr… »

« Quoi ? » Dis-je en me redressant.

Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit. J'étais plongé en plein…cauchemars.

« T'es en train de cramer. »

Je lui aurais bien répondu « oui, et alors ? » Mais le problème, c'est qu'il a raison… je sais que j'ai une peau mate, mais quand même, je rougis de plus en plus… Bon, je ne vais pas lui dire merci non plus. Je mets mes lunettes de soleil et je remets mon short et mon débardeur par-dessus mon bikini. Je m'apprête à remonter les escaliers du jardin, lorsqu'il me dit :

« Au fait, Wilkes, ça te dit une partie de quidditch ? »

« Avec toi, non. Et puis, je n'ai pas cinquante balais à ta disposition Black. »

« T'en a un ? »

« Oui. »

« Et celui que je t'ai offert hier ? »

Je n'y pensais plus…

« Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au quidditch. Alors, pourquoi je changerais d'avis ? »

« Tu ne sais pas jouer, c'est ça ? Et tu me demandes un balai pour ton anniversaire. Pff… C'est juste pour frimer. C'est pitoyable. »

Non mais pour qui il se prend ce mec ? Il m'insulte comme ça…Très bien Black, on va voir qui va gagner… Je lui lance mon pire regard noir. Il croit que ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai ? Pff…

« Reste là. » Dis-je d'un ton cassant.

Il m'interroge du regard. Je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers, je traverse tout le jardin, remonte les escaliers de la terrasse. J'arrive enfin au manoir. Je cligne des yeux. Je vois tout noir, à cause du soleil. Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'habituer. Je passe quand même de la chaleur du jardin à l'air glacial du manoir, de la lumière aux ténèbres… Une fois que c'est fait, je cours à travers le manoir pour regagner ma chambre. Tous les cadeaux y sont arrivés. Vidés de leur papiers cadeaux, mais entassés dans le coin de ma chambre. Le balai se distingue grâce à sa longueur. Je le prend et j'ouvre la porte fenêtre qui se trouve en face de mon lit. Tu vas voir Black si je ne sais pas monter sur un balai. Je suis sur le balcon et j'enjambe le manche du balai. D'ici je vois la piscine, ainsi qu'un gros point noir : Black. Avant de piquer droit vers la surface bleutée de la piscine, je fais un petit tour, question d'apprécier mon nouveau balai. Enfin, je descend, droit vers Black. Il ne m'a pas encore vue, normale, les balais, c'est silencieux. Dans quelques mètres, je toucherai le sol. Je sens le vent ébouriffer mes cheveux, j'adore cette sensation. Je me sens légère, les soucis me sortent temporairement de la tête. Finalement, Black se retourne et je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent. Tiens tiens, Sirius Black serait-il étonné de me voir sur un balai ? Sache que les filles aussi savent voler. Sale macho. J'atterris en douceur sur le gazon.

Il se reprend vite. Il ne veut pas laisser voir sur son visage que je l'ai impressionné.

Je descends de mon balai avec toute la délicatesse qui s'impose. Black ne dit toujours rien. Serait-il encore sous le choc ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi…

« Alors ? » Dis-je.

« Alors quoi ? C'est bien facile de faire un petit tour sur un balai. Le quidditch, ce n'est pas ça ! Ah ! »

« Allons-y, alors… Le terrain de quidditch est de l'autre côté du manoir. Accio_ Etoile Filante_ ! » Dis-je en agitant ma baguette magique en direction de ma chambre.

Le balai arrive par la fenêtre laissée ouverte de ma chambre. Un instant plus tard, Black monte dessus et me suit.

Une fois sur le terrain de quidditch, je prends la petite malle qui contient le souaffle, les deux cognards et le vif d'or. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut faire, on ne joue pas à deux au quidditch !

« Et que fait-on ? » Demandais-je.

« Mmmh un petit concours… Pour bien te faire ridiculiser. »

« QUOI ? » Retire ça Black. « Tu ne m'as jamais vu voler. »

« Ouais, mais c'est tout comme… »me dit-il avec son petit sourire moqueur.

« Alors ? Que proposes-tu ? »

« Tu vas tirer, je suis gardien. Faut que tu marques au moins trois fois sur six. »

« Très bien. Après on fait le contraire. »

« Ouais. »

Je ne suis peut-être pas une très bonne poursuiveuse, mais je suis assez compétente comme gardienne. Faut que je lui cloue son bec à ce sale macho. Comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui savait jouer. Il fait de son nez parce qu'il est dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Moi aussi, j'aurais pu être dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard…J'aurais pu…si j'aurais été un mec. Et oui, l'égalité des sexes n'est pas encore d'application chez les Serpentard. Encore une chose que je ne supporte pas chez ces apprentis mangemorts… Les filles, elles sont bonnes pour accompagner leur mari mangemort, pour faire joli, pour fermer leur gueule.

Voilà, Black est devant les anneaux, il attend. Moi, j'ai le souaffle en main et je fais un petit tour de terrain. Qu'il attende un peu, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. J'ai une petite tactique, j'espère que ça marchera… Il reste devant l'anneau du milieu. Je l'observe bien, à mon avis, il a l'intention d'y rester. Le bout du balai pointe plus vers l'anneau de droite. Donc, si je suis suffisamment rapide, je pourrais sans problème mettre le souaffle dans l'anneau de gauche. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais doucement et droit sur lui. Il me lance un sourire goguenard. J'accélère tout doucement, puis, une fois arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, je vire à gauche - pas de beaucoup – juste assez pour lancer le souaffle bien droit, en face de l'anneau de gauche. Il a comprit. Et je dois dire qu'il a de bons réflexes. Il fonce sur le souaffle et, il pivote à 180°, ce qui fait que le souaffle et relancé dans ma direction. Je le récupère au plus vite. Lui, il est tellement fier de lui qu'il ne réalise pas directement que j'ai de nouveau le souaffle. Je tiens le souaffle de ma main droite et je le lance de toute mes force à l'anneau de droite. Miracle, il est passé !

« Waiii ! » Dis-je en levant le bras en l'air. « Et de 1 ! »

« Sur 2 ! » Me dit-il.

Et alors ? Je l'ai quand même marqué, le deuxième… Toujours pour me rabaisser celui-là. Il me renvoi le souaffle et on recommence. Je rate le troisième et le quatrième tir, mais je réussis super bien le cinquième, je le retient celui-là, absolument magnifique. Black a cru qu'il allait réussir à l'avoir. La balle lui est passée à quelques centimètres de la main, j'ai bien ri ! Je me concentre, c'est mon dernier…j'ai plus droit à l'erreur. Je refais un tour de terrain, histoire de rester concentrée et de calmer mon fou rire. Je fonce sur l'anneau de droite alors que Black est sur celui de gauche. J'ai l'intention de lui faire croire que je vais virer au dernier moment. Il ne bouge pas. Je fais un écart avec mon balai pour lui montrer que je vais changer. Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je fais des zigzags mais rien à faire, Black est devant l'anneau de droite. Bon, changement de tactique, tous à bâbord. Je lance mon souaffle avec toute la puissance dont je suis capable. Black fait un genre de toupille et rattrape mon souaffle avec une facilité déconcertante. Voilà, j'ai perdu… J'aurais jamais du accepter, il va me rabâcher les oreilles avec ça toute l'année.

« Pas mal Wilkes, t'aurais pu gagner, mais, t'es tombée sur ton maître… »me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oh, comme c'est gentil de me dire ça…dis-je avec un sourire ironique. J'en ai quand même réussis deux. On va voir ce que tu sais faire. Si tu fais moins bien que moi, tu reconnaîtras publiquement que les filles aussi savent faire du quidditch. »

« C'est pas demain la veille. »

Il tient pas à sa vie ou quoi ?

« Black, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, tu es entrain de te faire passer pour un VRAI mangemort, sincèrement qui peux-tu duper ? Moi je sais que l'an prochain, Voldemort aura un petit nouveau du nom de Sirius Black… »

« Jamais. » Me dit-il avec un air dégoutté.

« Dans ce cas, ne joue pas les gros machos dignes des Serpentard. »

« On va voir si tu es aussi forte que tu le prétend, tu ne m'a pas vraiment épaté jusqu'ici. »

Je file jusqu'aux anneaux. Black, je vais t'avoir, je vais t'avoir…

Et de un, et de deux… j'encaisse mal là. Faut plus que j'en laisse passer. Sinon, je suis fichue. Mais, j'ai repéré sa tactique. Il fonce droit sur moi. Je dévie un peu à gauche, il lance le souaffle, je bloque. Et de un. Pour le moment, on est à deux sur trois. Je bloque ensuite le quatrième et le cinquième. Plus qu'un. Et je blooooooooooooque ! ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Ah, je suis trop forte !

Modestie quand tu me tient !

Je pousse un cri de joie. Black à l'air aussi heureux que moi j'ai l'air triste. Il n'est pas meilleur que moi.

« Alors, ça fais quoi d'être à égalité avec moi, Black ? Ton ego en a prit un sacré coup dis donc ! »

« Rien du tout. »

« Tu serais tombé sur ton maître, Black ? » Dis-je pour l'énerver.

« Très drôle Wilkes. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais m'appeler Julia. Si mon père t'entend m'appeler Wilkes, je ne te garantis pas une petite réplique digne d'un mangemort… »

« Et bien Wilkes, ton père n'est pas là. Donc, je t'appelle comme je veux. Conasse. »

« Quoi ? Mais ça va bien dans ta tête ? Je t'ai rien fais ! Je te fais redescendre à un niveau humain, soit content. »

« Arrête tu me saoules avec tes trucs débiles. »

« Ouais, t'as raison… » dis-je. « Alors, la prochaine fois, ne propose plus des trucs que tu sais que tu vas perdre. C'est complètement idiot. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais rester un peu seule. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

Je pars, toujours sur mon balai, et je rejoins ma chambre par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. J'en ai marre de ce mec. Je peux plus le supporter. Comment vais-je faire pour passer ma vie avec ? Si on dit souvent « les temps changent, les sentiments aussi » j'espère que ce sera le cas de Sirius Black…

* * *

Voilàà ! Alors ? Bien pas bien ? 


	8. Stanislav Poliakoff

Bonjouuur tout le monde ! Z'allez bien ? Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Mercii énormément pour vos reviews ! Z'êtes gentils ;-p

Jamesie-cass : mdr oui oui la relation Julia/Sirius est tendue lol ! Merci pour ta review c'est très gentil à toi d'être « fidèle au poste ! » bizoux

marion-moune : merci merci……voici la suite ;-p

RebeccaWynter : loool nan nan faut pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités…

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Stanislav Poliakoff_

« Julia, tu sais que normalement j'aurais du faire moi_-_même ton apprentissage.

Mais, j'ai à faire. Je dois partir en Egypte ce soir. »

Je hoche la tête.

« J'ai donc demandé à une personne extérieure de s'en charger. Il ne viendra que demain. Il n'a pas précisé l'heure. »

Je hoche de nouveau la tête.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire de faire de ton mieux pendant ces deux mois. Tu auras cours six jours par semaine, le septième sera le jour de repos. Je ne pense pas être rentré avant septembre, je te souhaite donc une bonne rentrée à Poudlard. Et n'oublie pas que désormais, tu as un fiancé. Fais honneur à sa famille, et ne déçois pas la nôtre. »

« Oui, Père. »

« Dans ce cas, on se voit au dîner. »

« Bien. »

Je le regarde partir. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette soudaine nouvelle.

Est_-_elle bonne ? Est_-_elle mauvaise ?

Je sais que Père aurait fait un excellent professeur pour mon apprentissage. Mais, ce que je sais par_-_dessus tout, c'est qu'il aurait été –très_-_ sévère, impardonnable. Il est l'un des meilleurs, et il le sait, alors, avec lui, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, même la plus petite.

Finalement, je crois que c'est une bonne nouvelle qu'il cède sa place.

Le problème, c'est que j'ai peur.

Peur de l'inconnu.

Celui qui va m'enseigner pendant ces deux mois de vacances.

Ils risquent d'être longs ces deux mois…

J'espère simplement qu'il ne sera pas cruel et qu'il ne sera pas le clone d'Andy Wilkes, mon père.

Je suis toujours plantée dans le petit salon. C'est le carillon de la grande horloge qui me sort de ma torpeur. Je compte le nombre de fois qu'elle sonne. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze.

J'ai donc une heure avant le repas…Une heure pour aller nager. Parfait.

Je plonge dans l'eau qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de chauffer et je fais un nombre impressionnant de longueurs.

J'essaye d'ôter tout ce tourbillon d'image de ma tête, mais c'est presque mission impossible. Je n'arrive pas à faire le vide. On dirait que je n'ai plus le contrôle sur mon cerveau, ce qui est bien dommage. Je revois tout en boucle, avec arrêt et grossissement sur certaines scènes que je croyais sans importance.

Si je n'ai plus aucuns souvenirs des quelques jours qui ont précédés la « fête » de mes fiançailles avec Black, car ils étaient insignifiants et se résumaient à un seul mot : angoisse ; les mots que Père a dit lors de cette soirée, ceux_-_là, je m'en souviens trop bien : _Regulus et Sirius, qui sera donc le fiancé de Julia. _

Et puis, s'ensuivent les images de Black, voyeur sous ma douche, Black m'embrassant sur mon lit, Black attrapant ma cheville et me coulant ensuite dans l'eau. Black entrain de m'embrasser et moi répondant à son baiser…sous le regarde de Père. Le départ de Black qui aurait pu être le plus beau jour de mes vacances sinistres s'il ne m'aurait pas laisser un 'avant goût' comme il l'a dit en me volant un baiser plus que sensuel que je n'arrête pas de me remémorer.

Ah ! Je n'en peux plus ! Ma tête va exploser.

Toutes mes pensées se réunissent sur Lui, mon fiancé détesté, celui qui embrasse comme un Dieu avec un grand D. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le sait… Argh, si ça continue comme ça, je suis bonne pour Ste Mangouste, l'étage consacré aux groupies de Sirius Black, devenues folles après qu'il leur ait simplement fait un sourire.

Mais cas est_-_il désespéré ?

_---_

Après une heure de natation, un succulent repas fait par les elfes de maison pour le départ de Père et je ne peux même pas manger à ma faim !

Alors là, c'est le bouquet ! Non mais de quel droit fait_-_il ça ? Et en plus, je dois dire oui amen à TOUT ! Ca ne va pas durer longtemps cette mauvaise, très mauvaise plaisanterie. Je vais me rebeller s'IL continue. Vivement qu'il parte.

Comme si, maintenant que je suis fiancée, je devrais faire attention à ma ligne ! N'importe quoi…

_« Ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses plus rentrer dans tes vêtements ! »_

De un, je mange à ma faim sans grossir, et ça depuis bien longtemps.

De deux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire comme Mère et Estelle, elles pèsent tout. C'est pathétique.

_« D'ailleurs, j'ai lu dans le nouveau 'Sorcières-Hebdo plus' un nouveau régime expérimenté. Il a l'air intéressant. Ils font ça par tranche d'âge. » _Avait dit Mère.

Quelle bande de dégénérés cette famille.

Si seulement je pouvais trouver le courage de faire comme William, ma vie serait tellement mieux. Rien ne peut être pire que de porter le nom des Wilkes. Et bientôt, s'ajoutera celui des Black. Quelle horreur.

_---_

Pour cette nuit, j'ai demandé à Heterhy qu'elle me rapporte une potion de sommeil sans rêve de la cave. Au moins, je pourrai avoir minimum huit heures de sommeil tranquille. Il est vingt_-_trois heures, je ne dois pas me lever tôt. Et puis, excellente nouvelle, je ne verrai plus la tête de Père avant très longtemps !

Et quand Père n'est pas là…Mère ne dit rien, elle travaille au Ministère tous les jours. Elle renseigne Père sur les activités des Aurors tout en étant Langue_-_de_-_Plomb. Lorsqu'elle rentrer, elle reste dans le salon, elle invite des amies ou alors elle va dépenser l'argent de Père, c'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux…

« Mlle Julia…Mlle Julia ! »

« Mmmh »

J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil.

« Mlle Julia…Mlle Julia ! »

J'ouvre les yeux, je me redresse à moitié. Heterhy a ouvert les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin mais pas ceux de la fenêtre. Gentille elfe, elle sait exactement ce qu'il faut faire !

« Hum »

Heterhy aurait_-_elle changé de voix ? Ah non…

Quelqu'un d'autre occupe ma chambre ; assis bien tranquillement sur le canapé.

Bah oui…faites comme chez vous !

« Qui êtes_-_vous ? demandais_-_je en me redressant complètement. »

« Stanislav Poliakoff »

« Et ? »

« Votre pèrrre ne vous l'a pas dit ? C'est moi qui vous enseignerrrai. »

Cool, il a l'air sympa et pas trop moche.

« Très bien, dis_-_je. Ça vous embête si je prends une douche en vitesse ? »

« Non, mais faites vite. J'attends ici. Me dit_-_il en souriant. »

Je sors de mon lit –encore bien que je ne dors pas toute nue, on n'a même plus d'intimité dans sa propre chambre pff_-_ et j'ouvre les rideaux, faisant ainsi pénétré les rayons du soleil déjà présent. Il n'est pourtant que neuf heures.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sors de ma salle de bain. Puisque Père n'est plus là, je peux m'habiller autrement qu'avec une grande robe. J'ai attaché mes longs cheveux noirs en une « queue de cheval » et j'ai enfilé un tee shirt rouge. Je porte mon jean bleu foncé, c'est mon préféré.

Stanislav Poliakoff n'a pas bougé du fauteuil. Il m'attend patiemment. Lorsqu'il me voit sortir, il fait un petit sourire et se lève, m'invitant à sortir hors de ma chambre.

C'est bizarre, il a l'air changé depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'est_-_à_-_dire, avant ma douche. Peut_-_être était_-_ce parce que je n'étais pas bien réveillée, et donc, je voyais tout en floue ? Oui, peut_-_être…

Il a l'air jeune, même pas la trentaine… je dirais…vingt_-_cinq ans tout au plus. C'est plutôt curieux. Je pensais que Père m'aurait déniché un vieux tout pourri très sévère, en fait, je l'imaginais comme Grand_-_Père !

On s'installe dans la cuisine, j'ai pas encore déjeuner, et un plat avec quelques croissants.

« Servez_-_vous, si vous avez faim. » dis_-_je.

« Merrrci. »

Pour un bulgare, son accent n'est pas fort prononcé, il prononce juste les R comme s'il y en avait 50 dans la même syllabe.

« Alors, expliquez_-_moi », commençais_-_je. « Comment ça se fait que vous soyez mon professeur ? Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune ! »

« Oh ! Merrrci ! Et bien, voyez_-_vous, Julia, je suis quelqu'un qu'on pourrrait appeler de « surrrdoué ». »

« Ah, j'ai compris ! » dis_-_je. « Vous êtes du genre, 'je jetais des sorts déjà dans le berceau' !»

« Ahaha ! Vous avez un humourrr peu commun parrr rapporrrt à votrrre pèrrre ! »

« Encore bien. Mon père ne sait pas ce que c'est, plaisanter. »

« J'avais peurrr de me retrrrouver avec une fille Miss_-_Je_-_Sais_-_Tout doublée d'une Sainte Ni Touche. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des souaffles. Il a dit : _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Sainte Ni Touche_ ? Les vacances s'annoncent bien… J'espère qu'il n'a pas des tendances pédophiles au moins.

Non, ce n'est pas trop son genre… Il a l'air plus… _Don Juan_

« Vous savez que vous êtes mon _prof _? »

« Oui. Je plaisantais, voyons ! Finissez de manger et aprrrès, je vous expliquerrrai ce que nous allons fairrre ces deux mois. »

Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendrrre. Oups… s'entendre !

_---_

« Voici le progrrramme : apprrrendrrre à trrransplaner ; les sorrrtilèges simples et puis complexes ; les potions ; les sorrrts d'attaque et de défenses ensuite, nous verrons s'il nous restent du temps pour… »

Pour fricoter…

« Pourrr apprrrendrrre à échanger des pensées. »

« Quoi ? La télépathie vous voulez dire ? »

« Exactement. »

Finalement je sens que je vais _vraiment_ m'amuser…

_---_

Deux jours se sont déjà écoulés. Je vois Mère tous les matins, étant donné que je dois me lever à sept heures – elle part à sept heures moins cinq_-_ j'ai juste le temps de lui dire bonjour. La vie est belle !

Stanislav, lui, dort ici, au manoir. Il n'a pas de maison dans la région et il ne compte pas faire des allers_-_retours Angleterre/Bulgarie. Il dort donc dans une des chambres d'invités du manoir. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il me laisse faire ce que je veux.

Entendez par là que ce n'est pas mon baby_-_sitter, non, mais, il n'impose pas des règles strictes comme Père l'aurait fait. Il m'apprend ce qui est au programme et entre_-_temps, j'ai des pauses. Je peux donc continuer à nager, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! D'une pierre deux coups, il a ainsi le temps d'écrire ses rapports pour Père. Et oui, Père surveille tout.

Et puis, faut bien que je reconnaisse encore une toute petite chose : je suis sous le charme du beau brun au sourire d'ange et à l'accent envoûtant. Comme s'il me fallait ça !

« Youhou ! Julia ! »

« Hein ? Heu quoi ? »

Et voilà, j'étais _encore_ entrain de rêvasser. J'ai l'air fine maintenant.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu disais, Stanislav ? »

« Tu dois mieux te concentrrrer ! »

« Heu…oui, je recommence. »

Stanislav est très patient. Ça fait deux jours qu'il essaye de m'apprendre à transplaner, mais, je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, il m'a bien dit que c'était très facile. Faudrait peut_-_être lui mettre un bonnet, de façon à ce que je ne vois plus ses jolis yeux bleus.

« Julia ! »

« Heu oui, pardon. Je vais me concentrer comme il faut ! »

« Hum… »

« Va te mettre près de la piscine, je transplane. »

« Non, je vais attendrrre ici. »

« Puisque je te dis que je vais y arriver ! Va dehors, près de la piscine. »

« Trrrès bien. Mais si je ne te vois pas dans une minute, je fais un rapporrrt à ton pèrrre pour dirrre que tu n'y mets aucune volonté. »

« Quoi ? Mais…mais… »

« Trrransplane ! »

Je me retrouve seule dans la grande pièce. Faut que je me concentre. Je visualise mon corps dans son entièreté près de la piscine. Je sens que je vais y arriver cette fois ! Un, deux, trois !

D'un coup, je me sens transportée… J'ouvre les yeux et ma bouche s'agrandit lorsque je vois où je suis. Où je vais tomber par la même occasion.

« FERRRME LA BOUCHE ! »

Trop tard…

PLOUF !

Arghh… trop tard. Et je n'ai PAS fermé ma bouche. Je prends une belle tasse.

J'émerge difficilement –c'est toujours plus dur avec des vêtements_-_ et la première chose que je vois et que j'entends, c'est… _Stanislav_.

Il se fiche royalement de ma poire. Il rit à gorge déployée.

Joli rire

La ferme fichue petite voix. Là, mon orgueil vient d'en prendre un coup.

Je croyais que j'y arriverais. Certes, j'ai finalement réussi à transplaner –sans me désarticulée_-_ mais pas exactement au bon endroit.

Et l'autre qui rigole toujours autant.

Stanislav Poliakoff, mon cher prof des vacances, je vais te couler.

« Aide_-_moi au lieu de rire. » dis_-_je –faussement_-_ énervée.

Il avance dangereusement de la piscine et me tend son bras… que je tire de toutes mes forces. Comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il perd magnifiquement bien l'équilibre. Voilà, j'ai eu ma vengeance, je _déteste_ que quiconque se moque de moi. Surtout ouvertement.

Je me soulève à l'aide de mes mains et je sors en un rien de temps dans l'eau. J'éclate de rire à mon tour en voyant la tête que tire Stanislav. Par contre, je ne lui prête pas ma main pour l'aider à remonter –il n'hésiterait pas à m'attirer dans l'eau_-_ et puis, il sait se débrouiller tout seul, c'est tellement plus agréable de le regarder ainsi, secouant ses cheveux. Grrr… ça y est, j'utilise des R comme lui ! Influence bulgare, j'imagine…

« Alorrrs, dis_-_je en prenant son accent. L'eau est_-_elle bonne ? Trrrès bonne ? »

« Excellente. » Me répond_-_il.

« Tu vois que je sais transplaner ! Ah ! »

« Oui, j'avoue, tu trrransplane à merrrveille ! » me dit_-_il en rigolant.

« Une deuxième baignade te tente donc à ce point, cher prrrofesseurrr ! »

« Non. C'est le moment de voirrr si tu sais toujourrrs trrransplaner. Transplane à l'intérieurrr et rrramène ta baguette. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parrrce que ta blouse est trrransparente et qu'on va me trrraiter de… »

« OH ! »

Je n'avais pas fait attention. Je.Suis. mon débardeur est rose pâle. Et vu qu'il est trempé, il est devenu transparent. Oh, mon Dieu !

Je visualise mon corps n'importe où à l'intérieur du manoir et en moins d'une seconde, j'arrive dans ma chambre. Comme si j'allais ramener ma baguette pour exhiber mon magnifique sort de séchage ! Autant me changer ici. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit encore en top transparent. C'est mon PROF !

Une minute plus tard, après avoir enfilé un autre débardeur, foncé cette fois –on ne sait jamais_-_ je re_-_transplane dans le jardin. Stanislav est toujours. Lui non plus n'avait pas sa baguette et apparemment il n'est pas parti la chercher entre_-_temps. Il m'attendait.

Enfin, non, il a replongé dans l'eau. Il fait quelques longueurs. Bah oui, c'est tout naturel.

« Stanislav ! Regarde, je suis là ! En entier ! J'ai transplané deux fois ! DEUX FOIS ! »

« Bravo Julia ! » dit_-_il, la tête hors de l'eau.

Et merde… Je vais faire un infar là… La vache ! Oh… _mon dieu_ !

Stanislav avait enlevé son tee shirt et son pantalon avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Les. Tablettes. De. Chocolat. Belge. Ou…Bulgare, peut importe. L'eau qui ruisselle sur ce corps…c'est à croquer !

Bah oui, que voulez_-_vous… Je suis en pleine crise avec mes hormones…

* * *

Voilàà ! Finish… Aloooors bien ? pas bien ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser… 


	9. The London’s Disco 1

Bonjouuuuur ! Z'allez bien ? Voici le 9° chapitre (qui est coupé en deux grandes parties et une troisième plus petite (chap 10 et 11) enfin vous verrez par la suite) Merci pour vos reviews !

**bibidibabidibou** : coucou toi ! argh nan dsl c'est sur l'autre site que je poste en premier dc non, il n'y a pas encore de suite.. (j'y travaille, il sera bientôt en ligne ;) ) en tt cas merci de m'écrire de gentilles reviews ! jtdr bcp bisouuuus

**RebeccaWynter** : lol merci mercii voilà la suite…j'espère que ça te plaira autant ;) bisous

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9 : The London's Disco(1)_

Déjà un mois s'est écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Stanislav au manoir. L'apprentissage se passe à merveille. Nous sommes le 5 août et je sais maintenant transplaner, je connais pour ainsi dire tous les sorts et contre sorts utiles –entendez par là, utiles face à un quelconque adversaire-, je contrôle presque à la perfection l'expression de mon visage, mes émotions restent cachées tout au fond de moi ! Les enchantements ne sont plus un secret pour moi et… à partir de demain, on attaque la télépathie ! C'est ce que j'attends depuis fort longtemps. Et vu qu'on a prit de l'avance sur le programme, nous voici avec trois semaines d'avance… Ce qui est extrêmement génial !

Mais, aujourd'hui, étant donné que c'est un samedi, c'est mon –seul- repos de la semaine. Le programme est prévu depuis la semaine dernière. Je suis très excitée à l'idée de mettre mon petit plan à l'œuvre…enfin, si on peut dire ça un plan !

La semaine dernière, quand je suis allée faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse, histoire de faire un peu de shopping, j'ai reçu un prospectus d'un passant dans la rue.

« OUVERTURE SAMEDI 05 AOUT DE LA NOUVELLE DISCOTHEQUE : _THE LONDON'S DISCO_. ENTREE GRATUITE AVANT VINGT-TOIS HEURES. PREMIERE BOISSON OFFERTE »

Et c'était exactement ce pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi dans l'eau (histoire de changer un peu) et une fois que la grosse pendule a sonné ses dix-neuf coups, j'ai grimpé dans ma chambre, commençant par prendre une bonne douche, qui me prit déjà un quart d'heure. Autant s'y prendre à l'avance, je déteste être pressée par le temps.

Je coupe l'eau et je tends ma main pour attraper une serviette tiède. Je m'enroule dedans puis je sors de la salle de bain. Bon, maintenant, opération cruciale : trouver des vêtements. Je vous jure, ce n'est pas une mince affaire !

Un drôle de bruit sort de mon estomac. J'ai le ventre qui réclame du chocolat à mon avis…

---

« Tout va comme tu veux Julia ? » me demande la voix de Stanislav.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je croyais qu'il était partit je ne sais où.

« Heu, oui très bien, merci et toi ? »

« Ça va ça va. Dis, tu sais que tu te prrromènes avec juste un essui surrr toi ? Je veux pas fairrre le grrros perrrvers, ni quoi que se soit, mais quand même… »

« Oh ! » dis-je en levant un sourcil. « Désolé, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison, je venais juste cherché un truc à grignoter. Faut que je me prépare… » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Ah oui ! » dit-il. « Moi aussi, faut que je me prrréparrre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Julia ! Tu connais ton père ! T'as pas encorrre comprrris que je suis sensé te surrrveillé tout le temps ? »!

« Je m'en doutais. Mais d'habitude, tu ne me suis pas quand je vais faire les magasins ! »

« Non, aujourrrd'hui, c'est différrrent, c'est une discothèque ! »

« Je vois… Dans, ce cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes ! On va bien s'amuser mon cherrr petit prrrof ! »

« Julia, tu ne te moques pas de mon accent, sinon, je t'oblige à rester ici ! C'est clairrr ? »

« Trrrès ! Heu…oui, très clair ! »

Je fais un dernier sourire et je remonte dans ma chambre.

« Merde, mon chocolat ! »

Je redescends les escaliers et fonce dans la cuisine pour prendre une barre de chocolat. Stanislav n'a pas bougé depuis notre dernière 'entrevue' et lorsqu'il me voit redescendre avec mon air ennuyé, il éclate de rire.

« Julia. Tu devrrrais pas manger autant ! Je suis au courrrant de ton rrrégime. »

Quoi ? Mais…

« Fais gaffe Stanislav, je pourrrais aller dirrre à Pèrrre que tu me manques de rrrespect. AH ! »

« Ouais ouais, aller, va t'habiller petite. Ne met pas un top rrrose. On sait jamais. »

Je remonte illico les escaliers. J'entends toujours le bruit grave du rire de Stanislav. Grrr…

Bon, je crois que je vais faire une croix sur les dessus clairs. Il serait capable de renverser _accidentellement_ de la bièraubeurre.

J'ouvre ma garde-robe puis soudain je me souviens que j'ai déjà acheté des habits pour ce soir. J'avais tout prévu dès que j'ai reçu cette invitation.

Je les avais déposé sur mon canapé. Un pantalon en jean clair, qui me tombe pile sur mes hanches, plus large vers le bas, mais pas trop non plus. Avec ça, j'ai acheté un haut noir avec quelques perles discrètes dessus, il s'attache derrière le cou. Sublime. Et voilà, les habits sont trouvés. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à appeler Hetery pour qu'elle me coiffe d'une façon originale.

Ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle me tire les cheveux dans tous les sens. « C'est pour la bonne cause ».

TOC TOC TOC

« Entrez. » Dis-je.

Stanislav est dans l'encadré de la porte.

« Oui ? » demandai-je.

« Il me semble que tu as trrrouvé bien facilement des habits…C'est pas de chance, je pensais venirrr mater un peu. » Dit-il d'un ton faussement déçu.

Ce gars m'énerve. Grrr… Il a bien vite deviné que j'étais sous son charme, alors il en profite. Encore bien que j'arrive maintenant à contenir mes expressions, sinon je serais déjà aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il a tout pour plaire. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux de la même couleur et son teint basané. Sa grande taille, sa musculature que j'ai pu admirer il n'y a pas très longtemps, le jour où je me suis retrouvé dans la piscine, après erreur de transplanation. Enfin, passons…

« Oh, comme c'est dommage. Et toi, tu restes ainsi ou tu comptes te changer ? Heu…Devant moi bien entendu. »

« Je compte me changer. Mais dans un endrrroit rrretirrré de tout œil vicieux qu'est le tien. »

« Oh… comme c'est dommage. »

« N'est-ce pas. Bon, je pensais fairrre un peu de couturrre avant de parrrtirrr. Ça t'intérrresse ? »

« QUOI ? DE LA COUTURE ? »

« Je plaisante. » Dit-il. « Ta mèrrre est en bas. Elle m'a envoyé te cherrrcher. »

« Ah. Hetery, tu as bientôt fini ? » lui demandais-je en la regardant par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

« Oui, Miss, j'ai terminé dans quelques minutes. »

« Très bien. »

---

« Vous m'avez appelé Mère ? »

Mère est assise dans le petit salon, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Oui, comme tu m'avais demandé pour aller à cette soirée, je te donne donc un peu d'argent. Mais, fais attention et ne bois pas d'alcool…du moins, si tu en bois, que je ne te vois pas revenir saoule. »

« Bien sur Mère. » Dis-je.

« Dans ce cas, voici de l'argent et un collier que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure, au Chemin de Traverse. Je le trouvait magnifique, alors je te l'ai acheté. Il te plait ? »

Elle me tend un collier en argent torsadé avec des perles. Exactement les mêmes perles que sur mon haut noir. Je pousse, sans m'en rendre compte, une exclamation d'extase.

« Oui, il est superbe. Merci Mère ! »

« Je crois savoir que Stanislav va t'accompagner. »

« Exact. »

« Amusez-vous bien, alors. »

« Merci, Mère. »

Dans le genre mère sympa, elle a assuré sur ce coup-là. C'est rare…et tellement inattendu ! Mère je boirai à votre santé. Heu…de l'eau bien entendu !

---

Il est vingt-deux heures trente, je fini de me maquiller –légèrement- et je met finalement mes chaussures. Je suis prête pour aller danser. Je me retiens de ne pas sauter sur place tellement j'ai envie d'y aller.

Stanislav m'a déjà appelé trois fois pour que je sorte de ma chambre, que j'ai fermé à clé –il n'arrêtait pas de venir me déranger avec ses propos ironiques sur son 'corrrps sublime'- mais voilà, à présent je suis prête !

Il était temps !

« Ah ! Julia est enfin prrrête ! Mais, j'avoue le rrrésultat est satisfaisant ! » dit-il comme s'il s'adressait au mur.

« Comment ça _satisfaisant _? Non, mais ça va pas ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à la fille de tes rêves ? Pfff »

« Ahaha… La fille de mes rrrêves ! Oh, mon amourrr, donnez-moi la main, nous allons trrransplaner ! »

« Très drôle Stan' ! » dis-je en faisant en grimace. « Et il est où ton carrosse magique ? »

« Tu veux avoirrr ton entrrrée grrratuite ? Faut arrriver avant vingt-trrrois heurrres. Et si tu te démembrrres. Ça va nous rrretarrrder. »

« Je sais transplaner ! » rouspétai-je. « Allons-y. »

Il rigole toujours autant. Mais reprend contenance pour se concentrer. Moi de même.

Un instant plus tard, nous arrivons devant le Chaudron Baveur.

« Alors, tu vois que je ne me suis pas démembré ! »

« Alorrrs, tu vois que je suis un bon prrrofesseurrr ! »

Je fais une petite grimace. Je ne vais pas l'admettre non plus ! J'avance vers le pub miteux. Il me suit.

« Et c'est où exactement ? » me demande-t-il.

« Sais pas…On suit la foule. »

« Trrrès subtile. »

---

« Bienvenue au London's Disco ! Bienvenue ! »

Un jeune homme ainsi qu'une jeune fille faisaient un accueil aussi chaleureux que possible aux nouveaux arrivants. Ils avaient un énorme sourire aux lèvres et ils ne cessaient de répéter ces paroles.

« Bienvenue au London's Disco ! Bienvenue ! »

« Bienvenue au London's Disco ! Bienvenue ! »

Je suis Stanislav à l'intérieur de la salle qui est certainement plus grande que n'importe quelle discothèque. Je pousse une exclamation qui se perd dans la foule, tellement la musique qui est jouée est forte. Ce qui est normal, la sono est du coté de l'entrée.

« Dis-moi jolie petite fille, tu veux un jus de citrrrouille ? »

« Très drôle Stanislav. » Dis-je. « Tu n'es pas mon père, et j'ai le droit de boire ce que je veux. »

« Mmmh je vois ! Julia se rrrebelle ! »

« Tout a fait. Je veux bien une bièraubeurre. C'est pas trop alcoolisé, ça va, t'es content mon cherrr prrrof ? »

« Tu es rrraisonnable. C'est bien. Dit-il en me serrant la main.

« Et toi, tu ne bois pas trrrop non plus, sinon, je serai probablement influencée par toi.

« Mmmh… Tu veux un firrre-whisky ?

« Avec joie ! dis-je.

Je le suis jusqu'au bar. Il est complètement taré ce gars. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'infiltrer auprès de Père. Sûrement qu'il prenait son air sérieux dès qu'il était en présence d'un personnage fort important.

« Voici pourrr vous gente demoiselle. » dt-il en me tendant une bièraubeurre.

« Merci, heu…prrrofesseurrr Stanislav. »

« Dis, tu comptes me coller aux basques _toute_ la soirrrée ? »me dit-il d'un ton faussement fâché.

« Oh… Viens, on va danser. Peut-être que je retrouverai quelques amis à moi. »

« Peut-êtrrre que je te trrouverrrai un petit copain. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurrra un clone de moi ! »

« Stanislav ! » dis-je.

« Allons danser… »

« Tu sais même pas danser je parrrie ! » dis-je, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Wilkes, Tais-toi au lieu de parrrler de chose dont tu ignorrres ! Je danse comme un dieu ! »

« Et moi, je te dis que… »

« Tut tut tut. Allons vérrrifier ça ! »

Stanislav me prend la main et m'emmène au milieu de la piste de danse, qui débordait de jeunes gens, tout sourire aux lèvres. La plupart était de Poudlard, ou l'avait quitté depuis seulement quelques années. Je reconnais quelques personnes, auxquelles je dis bonjour.

Le célèbre groupe « Black and white » -deux bassistes, un guitariste, un pianiste et une chanteuse sont les chanteurs vedettes pour toute la soirée, chantent leur chanson « In the heart of Jamie » qui fait un énorme succès pour l'instant dans toute l'Angleterre.

J'adore cette chanson.

Je commence à danser au rythme de la musique. Stanislav en fait de même. Mouais, faut lui reconnaître son talent de danseur -et dragueur de minettes lui tournant déjà autour.

« Alorrrs Julia. Dis que je danse bien. »

« Tu danses bien ! D'ailleurs, regarde toutes les filles te reluquent. »

« Elles ont à peine ton âge. Moi vouloir femme mûrrre. Ahaha ! »

« T'as bien rrraison, je peux dormir tranquille. Tu ne me violeras pas ! Ouf ! »

« Mais toi, tu es un cas spécial. Et je dorrrs chez toi ! »

« Je crois que l'alcool te monte vite au cerveau Stan' ! Je vais aller faire un tour, histoire de repérer quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Vas-y. Mais, ne sorrrs pas dehorrrs, je suis ton baby-sitterrr. »

« Et moi ta femme. Allez, ciao prrrofesseurrr ! »

---

« JULIAAAAA ! JULIAAAAA ! »

Hum…y a quelqu'un qui crie mon nom je crois.

« JULIA ! »

Je confirme. Je me retourne, pour faire face à…

« SAM ! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais à ce genre de soirée ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi Ju-Ju ! »

Je lui saute au coup. Sam –Samuël de son vrai prénom- est mon meilleur ami. Ça fait extrêmement longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de lui, Père ne souhaite pas que je le fréquente. Alors, du coup, aucun contact hors de Poudlard. C'est dur. Je le connais depuis ma première année, on est fort proche, surtout depuis que William s'est exilé je-ne-sais-où.

« Alors m'chou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demandai-je, sourire béat aux lèvres.

« J'étais sûr que tu y serais. Alors, j'ai voulu venir. Mais la musique va fort, j'aime pas trop… »

« Tu veux qu'on aille discuter dehors ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! »

Le temps qu'on traverse toute la salle, cinq minutes sont passées. On est sur « le pas de la porte » quand soudain je vois…Black et sa bande.

« Heu…Sam, pour finir, je veux pas aller dehors. On ne pourrait pas aller du côté du bar ? J'ai… soif. »

« T'es sur ? »

Il a l'air septique. Moi, je ne veux pas voir mon _fiancé_.

* * *

_Voilàààà ! Finsh ! Alors ? Comment c'était ? Bien ou pas bien ?_


	10. The London’s Disco 2

Jamesie-cass : Merci pour ta review ! t'es troo gentille ;-) j'espère que la suite te plaira…bisous

shaeline : merci voilà la suite ;o)

Natalia : oui oui quand je mets finish, c'est just le chapitre, no stress !

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : The London's Disco (2)_

« Alors Ju-Ju, tu me dis c'est qui ? »

« Qui ? » demandai-je, septique.

« Ton fiancé ! » me dit-il en me faisant un faible sourire.

Depuis le temps que je me plains d'être destinée à un homme que je ne connais pas. C'est bien simple, Sam est mon meilleur ami et je lui confie tout. Il fait office de journal intime pour moi. Il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, aussi bien à Poudlard que chez moi. Je connais également ses petits secrets, cela va de soit !

« Sirius Black. » dis-je en faisant une grimace.

Il me répond par la même grimace. C'est devenu un code, nos célèbres grimaces ! Il sait bien que Black et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment l'amour fou.

« Ma pauvre Ju'… Je crois que ton père t'a trouvé le gars le plus arrogant de la terre. Pauvre de toi… » me dit-il d'un air compatissant.

« Bref, passons… » dis-je, en agitant la main devant mes yeux, comme pour chasser une mouche.

« Comme tu veux. Je peux t'offrir à boire Ju' ? »

« Bien sûr… Et toi, dis-moi Samy, comment t'as fait pour sortir de chez toi ? »

Sam habite chez ses grands-parents. Ses parents ne sont plus de ce monde. Son grand-père est un homme odieux qui juge Sam par les yeux de son père : Un moldu qui n'aurait pas du vivre. Sam est donc considéré comme un « sorcier indigne ».

« Tu sais bien Ju-Ju, j'ai du m'évader par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Mon grand-père ne sait pas que je suis ici. Donc, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Je voulais juste te voir. Je me sens seul quand je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles. »

« Moi aussi Samy… Allez, viens, on va chercher à boire, puis…on ira danser ! »

Il me regarde bizarrement. C'est également une sorte de grimace. Sam n'aime pas danser.

---

« Sam, je te présente Stanislav Poliakoff, mon professeur. »

« Enchanté. » dit-il en serrant la main de Stanislav.

« Enchanté. » répondit-il.

« Samy, tu danses le slow avec moi ? » demandai-je en battant exagérément des cils.

Et encore une jolie grimace.

« Danse avec moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai encore plein plein plein de choses à te raconter ! » dis-je.

« Bon, Ok, mais après, faut que je rentre. J'ai pas envie de me faire prendre par mon grand-père. »

« Merci Samy ! »

Le groupe « Black and white » vient de commencer une série de slows. Que de belles chansons. Je place mes mains derrière la nuque de Sam et je commence à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé durant le mois de juillet. La réception pour mon anniversaire, l'affaire Black…

La chanson s'arrête bien trop vite à mon goût. J'ai raconté le gros de ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il compatit en me disant que, au moins, Black n'est pas un Serpentard cruel qui n'aurait pas hésiter une minute à me violer. Oh, oui, très rassurant tout ça !

---

Sam est partit. J'ai l'impression que je suis toute seule à présent. Ce qui est vrai dans un certain sens. Je me sens si bien en la présence de mon ami. Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la sortie de la discothèque. En rentrant à l'intérieur, la chaleur s'empare à nouveau de mon corps et déjà, un jeune garçon s'approche de moi et commence à me draguer. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être draguée par ce type qui est plus que saoul. Il commence à me sortir tout son baratin incohérent sur un sujet plus que débile : la révolte des gobelins. J'avoue que comme technique de drague, il y a eu mieux… En fait, il est tellement plein qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Le truc, c'est qu'il me tient contre le bar et je fais pas trop le poids à côté de lui.

« Lâche-la un peu toi. Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embêtes ? »

Stanislav vient de rappliquer près de moi. Il a manifestement compris que je n'arrivais pas à repousser le type.

« Oh ça va hein. » répond le gars, mort plein.

« Julia. Je crrroyais que tu voulais danser avec le plus beau « mec » de la disco ? »

« Heu… » dis-je.

« Allez, viens danser avec M. le Prrrofesseurrr ! » me dit-il.

« Stan', tu es incroyable, tu sais ? Ta modestie, elle est où ? »

« En Bulgarrrie… »

« Je vois. Et comment je fais alors si je veux me trouver un petit copain ? Ce n'est pas en dansant avec toi que j'attirerai un beau brun. »

« Mais c'est moi le beau brrrun ! »

« Trrrrès drrrôle. » dis-je. « Une danse puis après tu danses avec une belle petite blondasse, ok ? »

« Bon, d'accorrrd. »

Il m'emmène vers la piste de danse pour la deuxième fois. Déjà, des couples se sont formés, en entendant la première note du slow le plus connu chez les jeunes. Mes yeux s'agrandissent en reconnaissant « Sibylle La Voyeuse », une fille de Pouffsouffle de mon année, danser avec mon ex ! Qui l'aurait eu cru !

Stanislav, pas gêné pour deux mornilles, plaque ses mains à mes fesses, me colle pour bien sentir ma poitrine sur son torse.

« C'est bien la dernière fois que je danse avec toi ! Grrrrrrrrr »

« Dis que je danse mal Julia ! »

« Dis que tu es un vrai perrrverrrs. » Dis-je, en essayant de remonter ses mains de mes fesses, sans succès.

« En Bulgarrrie, c'est comme ça qu'on danse ! »

« Et en Angleterre, t'aurais déjà eu la main de la fille dans ta jolie gueule d'ange ! »

« Oh… »

« Alors, tu les remontes, tes mains ? »

« Non. Je t'apprrrend la danse bulgarrre. »

« Très drôle. Allez Stan'… dis-je en remontant ses mains.

« Julia ! Je crrroyais que tu aimais sentirrr mes mains surrr toi ! Hierrr soirrr je t'ai entendu parrrler dans ton sommeil. Oh Stanislav…Tes mains… »

« QUOI ? »

« Haha… Je teste tes émotions, Julia. Le rrrouge surrr tes joues, je crrroyais que tu te contrrrolais. »

« Excuse-moi, mais tu exagères beaucoup là ! » dis-je, rouge de gêne. « Et puis, je ne rêve pas de toi ! Ah ! »

« Quoi ? Mais…tu mens ! » me dit-il. « Je le dirrrai à ton Pèrrre. »

« Moi, je lui dirrrai que tu me mets la main aux fesses ! »

« Tu danses avec moi ? » demande une voix derrière Stanislav.

Je n'ai pas entendu que la musique avait prit fin. On se lançait tellement bien nos petites répliques cinglantes qui nous faisaient bien rire. Remus Lupin se tient devant moi, il a plus ou moins la même taille que Stanislav -le mètre 90- et attend gentiment que Stanislav se décolle de moi.

« Alorrrs, tu vois qu'un beau brrrun t'a rrrepérrré ! » me dit Stanislav.

J'ignore superbement la phrase de Stanislav.

« Salut Lupin. Ouais, je veux bien danser avec toi. » dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire. « Mais…heu, Stan', bouge-toi ! Enlève tes sales pattes de mes fesses ! Grrrrr… »

Mon cher prof me fait un dernier sourire et se décolle enfin de moi. Il murmure je-ne-sais-quoi à Lupin puis me fait un clin d'œil.

Je réédite ma pensée : Stanislav est un vrai pervers. Faudra que je m'en souvienne, histoire de ne plus me promener en petite tenue dans le manoir. Mieux vaut être prudente avec ces Bulgares…

Une nouvelle mélodie a commencée. Je me retrouve donc dans les bras de Remus Lupin, le gentil Gryffondor.

« Alors », dis-je -histoire de commence la conversation- « tes vacances se sont bien passées ? »

« A merveille… Et toi ? »

« Ton copain ne te l'a pas raconté ? » dis-je –grimace oblige.

« Si. Mais, sincèrement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plaints… »

Quoi ? Moi, pas me plaindre de Black ?

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« Sirius n'est pas un mangemort en puissance. A mon avis, ta famille l'a mal choisit, parce que jamais ton futur mari ne sera un partisan de Voldemort. » me dit-il, avec sa voix toujours aussi calme.

« Tu te fiche de moi ? C'est un Black ! »

« Un Black à Gryffondor… »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

« Et moi, j'ai l'air d'une mangemorte en puissance ? » dis-je.

« Non, c'est pour ça que je dis ça. Toi et Sirius vous êtes différents de vos familles. Mais je pense que vos familles, elles, ne le savent pas…encore. »

« On peut arrêter de parler de ça ? » dis-je, passablement énervée. « Je hais Black, je n'apprécie pas du tout sa compagnie et son arrogance. »

« Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. C'est quelqu'un qui écoute et qui comprend… »

« Si t'es venu pour me parler de Black, salut. » dis-je, en enlevant mes bras de son cou.

Je m'éloigne de lui et je me dirige vers le bar.

« Attend », me dit-il en me rattrapant pas le bras. « Désolé… »

« Arrête de faire le bon samaritain qui veut la paix. »

« Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ? »

Lupin et son éternel sourire.

« Alors, tu danses ? »

Il est désespérant ce mec.

Je le jauge du regard. Je lui fais comprendre que s'il reparle de Black, le courant passera plus du tout. Il met une de ses mains dans mon dos et m'invite ainsi à enchaîner le prochain slow.

Si mon instinct féminin ne me trompe pas, on dirait bien que Remus Lupin essaye d'avoir une proie pour ce soir. Intéressant.

---

Allez savoir ce qui m'a prit d'embrasser Lupin. Allez savoir pourquoi Lupin –qui, dit en passant, embrasse aussi bien qu'il est beau, ce qui est peu dire- a répondu à mon baiser…

Lupin et moi dansions toujours sur les slows qui se faisaient longs, quand j'ai eu tout d'un coup un électrochoc qui me poussait à goûter ses lèvres… Lupin a des yeux très persuasifs…

Point de vue de Sirius Black ´

« Eh Patmol, arrête de reluquer Evans, sinon je te jure que je te lance un sort qui te rendra aveugle, histoire que tu n'aies de vues plus que sur Miss Teigne, ok ? »

James et sa jalousie…

« Dommage que ton sourire d'ange te trahit mon vieux Cornedrue. » dis-je.

« Oh ! Mince alors ! T'as vu Moony ! Vise un peu la bombe qu'il embrasse ! »

Je me retourne –manquant de peu le torticolis – et en effet, je vois Remus en pleine « action ». Je ne vois pas voit pas tout de suite qui est cette fille qu'il a envoûté, mais elle doit être vraiment très bien, pour qu'il l'embrasse…

Il l'a fait tourné au rythme de la musique, et soudain, je la vois.

Faut que je fasse quelque chose. Maintenant.

J'avance vers eux le plus vite que je peux.

« Heu…Remus, tu sais que tu étais entrain d'embrasser ma fiancée ? » dis-je, essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

Remus semble comprendre sa gaffe et me lance un faible 'désolé'. Il semble dire qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Evidemment, Wilkes est capable d'envoûter n'importe quel garçon, de tout âge.

« Désolé Julia, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » lui dit-il.

« Eh Black », me dit-elle, « tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ? On est fiancé que vis-à-vis de la famille. Sinon, on est libre. Mais apparemment, toi tu vas draguer toutes les filles qui sont dignes de capter ton attention, t'en embrasse quelques unes au passage, mais MOI, faut que je me fasse rembarer par tous les mecs, soit disant en passant parce que TU es mon fiancé ? »

Elle est gonflée elle. J'ai résisté toute la soirée pour ne pas aller draguer –Regulus est là également, j'ai pas envie que mes parents le sachent, sinon, je serai mort demain, ou même cette nuit, dès que j'aurai mis un pied à la maison.

« T'as encore rien compris, Wilkes. Et puis, je ne sors avec personne. Je suis fiancé. »

« Casse-toi Black. »

« Je crois que je vais resté près de toi, au cas où. » dis-je.

Remus me dit qu'il est désolé et que peut-être je devrais m'excuser, que j'y suis allé un peu fort.

« Je vais pas céder à ses caprices de gosse de riche. » dis-je.

« Sirius… »

Je lève les yeux au plafond, puis je les reporte sur mon ami.

« Laisse-la un peu respirer. Je te promets que je l'embrasserai plus, ta fiancée… »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'as embrassé ? »

« Non, c'est elle, mais je te promets que je répondrai plus à son baiser, si jamais, elle recommence. »

« C'est bon Mumus, j'ai rien à te dire. Désolé. »

« C'est à elle que tu devrais dire ça. Allez, dis-lui, elle est juste…dit-il en tournant sa tête pour parler de Julia. Heu…elle était là. »

« Quoi ? » dis-je, en regardant autour de nous.

« Elle a filé à l'anglaise. »

FIN du Point de vue de Sirius Black ´

Lupin dit quelque chose dans l'oreille de Black. C'est le moment de partir je crois…

Je tourne les talons avant qu'ils aient compris quoique se soit. Non mais c'est quoi ces mecs ? Tous des c. Je déteste ce que Père a fait de ma vie. Un enfer…Je déteste ses idées, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma liberté me soit prise. Et Lupin qui dit que Black n'est pas un mangemort. Erreur. Black vient de me prouver exactement le contraire. Il agit sur moi comme si j'étais sa femme, il me traite avec autant de respect que si j'étais un elfe de maison. J'en ai marre de cette vie pourrie. C'est trop dur.

J'aurais du m'enfuir, comme William. J'aimerais tellement avoir son courage, m'enfuir, partir loin de tout, de Père et de ses idéaux, de Black que je déteste, des gens qui me font souffrir en voulant me donner le peu de bonheur qui pourrait m'aider à…survivre. Je me sentais amplement bien dans les bras de Lupin. Mais, il y aura toujours ce mais…

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mes yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau. C'est juste quand j'ai senti le goût amer de mes larmes que j'ai compris. Ma vie est fichue. Depuis ma naissance.

Moi qui me faisait une joie de sortir du manoir… C'est bien gâché. Moi qui étais sensée m'amuser comme jamais. Bonjour la déprime. Pffff

« Ca ne va pas ma jolie ? »

Un grand type baraqué à la tête de bouledogue m'entoure de ses bras.

« Lâche-moi, je vais très bien. » dis-je.

Ma voie ne tremble pas. Il a l'air un peu refroidi, puis…

Il s'approche encore plus de moi et essaye de m'embrasser.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! Dégage de là. »

« Hé, ne soit pas insolente… Viens, on va dehors. »

« Hors de question. Et lâche-moi. » dis-je.

« Tu veux boire un verre ? Hé Brad, ramène moi deux verres, un pour moi et un pour ma copine ! »

« Je ne suis pas ta copine. Dégage. »

Le problème, c'est qu'il est plus fort que moi. Et même si j'ai appris à me défendre, je ne saurais pas bouger mes bras. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais.

Il me fait face avec son sourire goguenard. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un sale type dans son genre.

« Bon écoute, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher les bras. Et TOUT DE SUITE. »

« Oh, calme ma belle… Je crois que la chaleur ne te profite pas. Attends, on va aller dehors, histoire de respirer un peu. »

« NON. »

J'essaye de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais il semble hors de portée.

Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas…

Il m'entraîne déjà vers la sortie.

Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas…

« Lâche-moi espèce de sale con. LACHE-MOI ! »

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser… »

Il a dit bien s'amuser ? Oh mon dieu, non…

Je me débats comme je peux, mais sincèrement je ne fais pas le poids à côté d'un type de deux mètres et de cents kilos…

Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas…

Pourquoi Stanislav ne m'a-t-il pas encore apprit la télépathie ?

Et pourquoi il m'emmène de plus en plus loin, dans le noir ?

« Lâche-moi. » criai-je de toutes mes forces.

« LACHE-MOI ! » hurlai-je à la mort.

J'ai peur.

Il fait tout noir.

Mon dieu, faite que quelqu'un vienne, n'importe qui, mais s'il te plait, A L'AIDE…

Je me mets à pleurer.

« Alors, on fait moins la forte, hein ma jolie ? »

« Lâche-moi… dis-je d'une toute petite voix. A L'AIDE ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT… »

« Arrête de gémir ma jolie… »

Il me plaque contre un mur de pierres froides. Il passe une main sur ma joue.

« ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! LACHE-MOI. »

« Mais, personne ne t'entend tu sais, tout le monde est à l'intérieur… »

« Tu penses ? Elle t'a dit de la lâcher, alors, lâche-la. C'est pas compliqué. »

Quelqu'un m'a entendu, mais je ne distingue pas son visage. Le type éclate de rire.

« Dégage toi. Tu vois pas que tu nous gênes, ma copine et moi. »

« C'est pas ta copine, je le sais très bien. » Dit la voix. « Alors, lâche-la. »

« C'est la tienne, peut-être ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, t'es gentil, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

« Stupefix ! » dit-il.

Et le grand type qui m'aurait certainement violé sans son intervention tombe par terre dans un bruit mat.

J'ai reconnu sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que…demandai-je, entre deux sanglots. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« A ton avis ? »


	11. Fin de soirée

Helloo ! Voici le 11° chapitre…

Merci à Les maraudeuses pour leur gentille review : si c'est William le sauveur ? Arf nan pas vraiment en fait… Mais bon ça aurait pu être le cas lol…fin bon merci énormément pour la review !

_Chapitre 11 : Fin de soirée_

Black me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'arrive pas à croire que s'il ne serait pas venu…Je me serais faite violée. Les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues, rougies par la peur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me blottis près de Black.

« Merci » dis_-_je, ne sachant dire autre chose et que mes sanglots auraient certainement été contre le fait que je produise une phrase complète.

« Tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi, Wilkes ? »

« Non, ça va, je rentre avec…quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il me regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Bon Dieu, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie.

« Avec Remus, on t'a vue partir dehors avec ce type et t'avais pas l'air très heureuse, alors, on a voulu te rattraper, mais on a du se séparer pour te chercher. Il faudrait retrouver Remus, il doit sûrement te chercher lui aussi. »

« D'accord » dis_-_je.

On va à la rencontre de Lupin, qui comme par enchantement vient de ce côté. Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu en me voyant, tremblant comme une feuille.

Il interroge son copain du regard, qui lui fait comprendre qu'il lui expliquera plus tard.

« Rentrons » dit simplement Lupin.

Je le gratifie du regard. Il fait vachement froid pour la plus chaude soirée de l'été.

A peine est_-_on entré dans la salle que Stanislav m'accapare.

J'entend Black demander à Lupin « c'est qui celui_-_là ? » Mais je n'écoute pas la réponse.

« Mais où étais_-_tu Julia ? N'oublie pas que je dois te surrrveiller ! »

« T'inquiète ! J'ai été prendre l'air. » dis_-_je, impassible.

« D'accorrrd. »

« Et, Stan' ! »

Je me retourne pour voir qui appelle mon prof. Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de _Kelly Macnair_. Elle n'a pas changé depuis juin dernier. Ses cheveux blonds tombant en dégradé à la moitié de son dos, jamais coiffés. Ses yeux verts brillants de malice et sa petite taille. Ma meilleure ennemie.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu fous là, Wilkes ? » me demande_-_t_-_elle.

Ses yeux se sont transformés en une malice démente. Lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi, son attitude change du tout au tout.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je bronze… » dis_-_je, ironiquement.

« T'as pas perdu ton humour décapant pendant les vacances en tout cas. » me dit_-_elle.

« Non, mais Stan' m'initie à l'humour Bulgare. Hein, Stan' ? »

Gagné. Elle essaye de garder une expression neutre, mais cette fille je la connais trop. Elle est complètement dépitée.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire ? » dit_-_elle.

« A ton avis ? Il fait du « baby sitting »…quelle question ! »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demande_-_t_-_elle à Stanislav.

« Oui ». dit_-_il simplement. « J'habite chez elle. »

Je me demande bien pourquoi il lui raconte tout ça. Moi qui pensais qu'il se ferait une joie de sortir avec elle. Elle a tout pour plaire, là où il faut.

Enfin, bon, je m'en contre_-_fiche et je préfère aller…boire.

« Black », dis_-_je, en pivotant sur moi_-_même. « ça ne te dérangerait pas de me payer un verre ? »

« Tiens tiens…Il me semble que tu es bien vite remise de tes émotions. »

Il a vraiment le don pour instaurer le froid partout où il passe. Charmant. Je lui lance un regard _très _provoquant.

« Désolé. »

C'est une première. Sirius Black s'excuse ! A noter dans le calendrier !

« Tu bois quoi ? »

« Fire whisky. »

« Rien que ça… » ironise_-_t_-_il.

J'en suis à mon… je_-_ne_-_sais_-_pas combien de verre mais en tout cas, je sens la chaleur monter en moi. Je ne suis pas saoule, nan, mais je ne suis plus non plus très sobre. _Entre les deux_…Moui…

Par contre, Black me colle toujours autant, il a sûrement peur que je me fasse entraîner par un autre type. Ou autre possibilité : il veut pas que quelqu'un me drague. Les deux possibilités se font concurrences et… Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je m'en fiche un peu.

Lupin est toujours là aussi, il est en grande conversation avec son pote. J'ai pas très bien saisi de quoi ils parlaient ; mais ce qui est sur c'est que c'est d'une fille et d'un gars prénommé _Cornedrue_. Je savais pas qu'il y avait des parents encore à la masse pour appeler leur gosse ainsi. Enfin, chacun ses goûts…

« Salut Julia ! »

Je me retourne. C'est… hum bonne question ! Je ne me souviens plus de son nom ! Un type de Serdaigle, de septième.

« Salut ! » lui dis_-_je.

« Ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou tu veux venir danser ? »

Hum… C'est pas les questions qui lui manquent ! Certes, il est bien gentil, mais… j'ai pas vraiment envie de danser avec lui. Ça fait cinq minutes que je parlais le langage visuel avec un type à l'autre bout de la salle, adossé au mur. Vous voyez le genre de conversation normale inter_-_regard…

_D'abord quelques sourires bien godiche. _

_Puis, « C'est tes copains, ces deux-là ? » En désignant Black et Lupin. _

_Un mouvement négatif de la tête fort précipité et une grimace. _

_Puis… _

Une fille qui vient cacher notre champ de vision. Le temps qu'elle met pour passer, c'est au tour du Serdaigle de venir s'interposer entre nous…

« Alors, ça te dit de venir danser ? » me répète_-_t_-_il.

« Heu…c'est que… »commençai_-_je.

« Elle est avec moi. » dit Black.

« Ah heu… »

Le pauvre petit Serdaigle ne sait plus où se mettre. Je suis sûr que s'il y aurait un trou de souris, il y serait volontiers entrer…

Il prétexte qu'un copain l'appelle et s'en va en me faisant un léger sourire. Dès demain tout le monde sera au courant que Black et Wilkes sortent ensemble. Quelle joie…

Je me tourne vers mon cher et tendre fiancé :

« Fort perspicace pour la discrétion… » lui dis_-_je.

« Je t'aide à rembarer les mecs que tu veux pas. Tu devrais me remercier. »

« Merci, mais je sais le faire toute seule. » dis_-_je.

Même si je ne suis pas mécontente qu'il l'ait fait pour moi, je vais pas lui dire !

« Dis, tu devrais mettre un panneau sur ma tête tant que t'y es : Chasse gardée. Ça éviterait qu'on vienne me draguer… »lui dis_-_je.

« Très drôle, Wilkes. »

« Ça éviterait surtout que tout Poudlard soit au courantTu me payes un autre verre ? » lui demandai_-_je avec un regard ô combien séduisant. « Tu peux bien me faire ça, tu viens de faire fuir qui sait mon futur petit copain… Tu vois le beau Serdaigle aux beaux yeux bleus… »

Il hausse les épaules. Gagné. Ce mec est tellement prévisible. Même Lupin hausse les sourcils bien haut, disparaissants dans ses cheveux.

On dirait que Black a été drogué et/ou hypnotisé. Je lui demande un verre, et il me l'offre ! Nan, sérieusement, il lui manque quelques cases… Ce mec n'est pas du tout équilibré.

Suis_-_je bête !

C'est Sirius Black !

D'un coup, mes yeux dévient vers le type toujours adossé au mur, juste en face de moi. Je l'avais complètement oublié !

Comment as_-_tu pu ! 

Tout a fait d'accord avec toi très chère…

Voilà que je me parle à moi_-_même…

Le contact visuel se rétablit. Wouaw, il est vraiment beau !

Et sexy ! 

J'y crois pas ! Je suis sur la même longueur d'onde que cette abrutie de petite voix ! Miracle !

« Wilkes ! Je te parle ! »

« Quoi encore ? » dis_-_je, sans quitter le garçon adossé au mur à l'allure sexy.

« Comment se fait_-_il que tu ais pu sortir de chez toi ? »

Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut lui faire ?

« Je suis venue accompagnée. » dis_-_je toujours le regard droit devant moi.

« Avec le gars de tantôt ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Mon mec. »

« Quoi ? »

Mais c'est qu'il est idiot le p'tit Black. Et surtout très chiant. Il vient de se mettre devant moi.

« Tire_-_toi Black », dis_-_je en cherchant en rentrer à nouveau en contact avec les yeux les plus magnifiques de tout l'univers.

Black ? 

Nan pas Black évidemment…

« C'est mon prof. T'es content ? »

« Ouais… »

« Tu me lâches, maintenant ? »

Il pousse un grognement inaudible –je le remarque surtout par la forme qu'à prit sa bouche_-_ et vide son verre cul sec. Pauvre petit qui n'aime pas avoir le dernier mot… Puis, surtout à une de ses interrogations stupides. Il est pas très fortiche, Sirius Black !

Il est toujours face à moi et ça m'agace. Un petit défi du regard, ça le tente ?

Et c'est parti…

« Wilkes, tes jeux puérils dignes d'un gosse de cinq ans, c'est bon que pour toi. »

« Dis tout de suite que TU ne saurais pas relever un simple défi. Tu sais, ceux qui ne regardent pas leur _interlocuteur_ dans les yeux sont qualifiés de _faible_. » dis_-_je.

Il me lance un regard mauvais.

Je sens Lupin rire doucement à côté de moi. Une petite remarque Lupin ?

« Dites… » commence Lupin.

Ça y est, je suis devin.

« Oui ? » dis_-_je. « Tu veux miser ton argent sur moi. C'est un bon placement, et puis, Black est vraiment trop nul. »

« Tu te crois drôle, Wilkes ? » me dit Black.

« Très. »

« Est_-_ce qu'il est possible », demande Lupin, « que l'un de vous deux arrête ? N'oubliez pas que vous êtes fiancés… »

D'un même mouvement, Black et moi tournons la tête vers Lupin. Je pense que l'expression de nos visages reflète l'entière réalité.

Horreur.

« Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour. » dis_-_je.

« Wilkes, sans vouloir t'offenser, ne va pas dehors. » me dit Black.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, et de toute façon, tu vas encore me suivre, alors à quoi bon tenter le diable. Où que j'aille, je t'aurai sur le dos. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Oh, je crois que je l'ai joué un peu trop drama…

Un petit sourire ?

Je jette un coup d'œil au gars aux longs cheveux noirs en face de moi et à la tête aussi belle qu'un chien près à vous mordre.

Nan, pas de petit sourire.

« Hasta la Vista les gars… » dis_-_je, sourire destiné à Lupin (seul gentil petit Gryffondor au caractère très relatif…)

« Oh ! Mais c'est ma jolie copine qui ne sait pas décrocher son regard du mien ! »

« Salut, serais_-_tu mon sauveur ? » dis_-_je, amusée.

Le garçon avec lequel je parlais tout à l'heure par la voie des yeux (très spirituel comme technique…hein la p'tite voix ?) vient de me rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Comme c'est une danse où tous dansent serrés, on s'est vite retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre. Drôle de coïncidence, n'est_-_ce pas !

« Quel est ton nom, jolie demoiselle ? »

« Julia. »

« Fort beau. » me dit_-_il.

Un mot à dire : Grrrr

C'est un mot ? 

T'en veux deux ?

La. Ferme.

« Et le tien ? » demandai_-_je, intéressée de mettre fin au mystère du nom de ce bel inconnu aux yeux magnifiques (et coupant court à la petite voix idiote qui abrite ma tête).

« Erwann. Avec deux _n _! »

« Mmmh…Hé bien, Erwann avec deux _n_, contente de te rencontrer ! »

« Moi de même. »

« Tu as quel âge ? » lui demandai_-_je.

« Dix_-_huit depuis (il regarde sa montre) deux heures ! »

« C'est super ! » dis_-_je. « Bon anniversaire ! »

« Merci ! »

« Donc, tu as fini tes études ? »

Il acquiesce. Il semble comprendre où je veux en venir.

« J'ai fais mes études en France et je suis en Angleterre pour un stage, chez ma tante. »

« Ah…Je me disais aussi que si tu étais à Poudlard l'an passé, je t'aurais reconnu ! »

« On danse ? »

« Avec joie ! »

Je reconnais qu'il est excellent danseur. D'accord, c'est facile de danser sur de la musique ainsi (quoique…à voir comment Estia Jones bouge…), mais Erwann a le rythme dans la peau. Il est bien agréable de le regarder. Je l'aime bien ce p'tit français.

Il est deux heures trente, c'est le moment pour le groupe de musique de changer les disques. Après plus d'une heure et demie de musique forte et entraînante ; _Black ans white_ passe une deuxième série de musiques plus calmes et tellement plus propice aux 'rapprochements' : les slows.

« M'accordes_-_tu cette danse, Julia ? »

« Comment te refuser ça ! Le jour de ton anniversaire ! »

Il m'offre un sourire rayonnant et plie légèrement une de ses jambes.

« Quel galant tu fais ! »

« C'est pour mieux te séduire mon enfant… ! »

Il me regarde dans les yeux, impassible. Il a ce petit sourire en coin qui le rend si…irrésistible. J'ai bien de la chance…

« Aaah, c'était donc ça ! » dis_-_je, mi amusée, mi cœur battant.

« Ni plus ni moins ! »

Etant fort doués –sans se venter_-_ pour de telles danses, on se fait bien vite remarquer au milieu de la piste de danse. Erwann me fait tournoyer avec une telle vivacité que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. J'adore. Du bout des doigts, il me fait valser sur moi_-_même. Je m'amuse vraiment bien. Et puis… J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de monde nous regardait (évidemment, on bouscule la moitié des gens trop près) dont Black et une fille qui dansaient juste derrière nous. Il n'a pas sa tête des beaux jours. Je parie n'importe quoi qu'il est jaloux.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon cavalier, je tourne ma tête et soudain mes lèvres entre en contact avec les siennes.

« Hé ! » dis_-_je.

Sa réponse me plaît énormément : un immense sourire. Je le lui rends.

Rend lui aussi son baiser ! 

J'y compte bien très chère…J'y compte bien !

« Les français embrassent divinement bien ! » lui dis_-_je.

« Naturellement. »

Le groupe de musique stoppe les batteries, guitares, claviers. Le lieder du groupe s'avance sur la scène et nous demande notre attention. D'un coup, toute la salle commence a diminuer le son de leur conversation.

« Je lègue le micro pour une chanson à… Kelly Macnair ! »

Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Je dois déjà la supporter dans le dortoir, dans la salle commune, aux cours, dans la Grande Salle, partout…Elle et sa voix ! J'avoue qu'elle a une jolie voix, qu'elle sait chanter. Et elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle fait ça. Pour être encore _plus_ populaire. Comme si quelqu'un à Poudlard ne la connaissait pas. Comme si quelqu'un au Chemin de Traverse à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ne la connaissait pas. Ce qu'elle veut ? Avoir tous les mecs à ses pieds. N'est_-_ce pas pitoyable ?

« On va boire un verre ? » proposai_-_je à mon petit copain.

« Sans problème… »

Nous sommes à nouveau sur la piste de danse. La langue d'Erwann se même parfaitement à la mienne. Mmmmh…

« Dis, tu comptes embrasser tous les gars de la discothèque ? »

Je me sépare à regret d'Erwann et je regarde méchamment la personne qui vient de dire ça. Evidement, Black, qui d'autre.

« Pour qui te prends_-_tu ? » lui demandai_-_je, agressivement. « Laisse_-_moi un peu. »

« Tu comptes les draguer tous ? D'abord t'embrasse Remus, puis maintenant lui. »

« Et on se demande à chaque fois qui vient pour interrompre tout. Va plutôt surveiller ton James Potter, faudrait pas qu'il tue Evans parce qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec. Vous ne manquez pas de culot vous deux. Je suis pas ta femme, alors lâche_-_moi. »

« Dis, tu as un problème avec ma copine ? » intervient Erwann.

« Ouais. C'est ma fiancée. »

Erwann me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a pas l'air super heureux de savoir ça.

« C'est purement politique. » dis_-_je. « Jamais je ne ferai quoique se soit avec Black. Alors maintenant, Black, dégage. »

« Non. Je compte bien t'empêcher de sortir avec tous les mecs ici présent. »

« Mais je ne sors pas avec TOUS les mecs, je sors avec Erwann. »

« Ça commence à bien faire ici. » continue Black.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, on est parti dans un concours d'insultes. D'abord Black et moi, puis Erwann s'en mêle également. Il a pas apprécié que Black me traite de « grosse chaudasse sans cervelle ».

Inutile de dire qu'une bagarre vient de se déclancher. Black contre Erwann.

Faut que j'aille chercher Stanislav. Il saura les séparer, lui.

« Arrêtez ! Mais arrêtez ! Black t'es vraiment un gamin puéril. »

Stanislav fait un geste compliqué de la main et les sépare.

Par contre la sécurité a également rappliqué. En moins de deux, Black et Erwann sont fichu sans ménagement à l'extérieur. Interdiction de revenir. C'est du joli…

« Hum…Julia, on va rrrentrrrer ? » me demande Stanislav.

« Mouais. Black m'énerve vraiment de trop. »

« Va déjà dehorrrs, je te rrrejoins dans une minute. »

« Ok. »

Ça me laissera le temps de dire au revoir à Erwann.

« Julia ! Tu trrransplane d'aborrrd ? »

« Oui, mais avant, faut que je fasse un truc. »

Je viens de repérer Potter, Lupin et leur copain, je suppose qu'ils vont rejoindre leur très cher copain Black. Je les suis.

« Hé Patmol ! Mais enfin, elle te rend complètement barge cette fille ! »

Hein ? A qui parlent_-_ils ?

« Je serais toi, je l'ignorerais. » ajoute Lupin. « Laisse_-_la respirer un peu. »

« Merci pour tes précieux conseils, Remus. »

Ah, ils parlent à Black.

« Pourquoi tu es jaloux, Sirius ? » demande Petigrew.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

« Siri… » reprend Potter.

« Bon, OK je suis jaloux et cette fille me rend complètement fou ! Je la hais vraiment et pourtant elle a… »

« Du caractère. » finit Lupin.

« Dis…Sirius », demande prudemment Petigrew, « tu…tu ne serais pas _amoureux_ d'elle ? »

« Quoi ? »

Quoi ?

« T'es malade mon vieux ! Julia Wilkes ! Jamais de la vie… »

Je préfère ça…

Potter et Lupin se sont lancé dans une toux qui sonne archi faux.

« Quoi ? » demande Black.

« Répète… »

J'en ai entendu assez. Moi qui voulais aller lui donner une bonne gifle, je crois que je vais m'abstenir… Oh mon Dieu, Black est… _amoureux_ de moi ?

Non, j'ai certainement mal entendu. Oui, sûrement qu'avec toute cette musique assourdissante, j'ai loupé un épisode. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai loupé un épisode.

_Voilàààà ! alors z'en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?_

_Laissez une petite review ;-) _

_Bizoooo _


	12. Imprévu

Helloo ! Voici le chapitre 12 ! Pas de Sirius dedans lol

marion-moune : mercii pour ta review ! bisoos

Natalia : woauw la démonne des cordons bleus ! héhé …merci pour ta review !

faby.fan : lol moi aussi suis tt a fait d'accord avec Sirius ! Vive Sirius !

Les maraudeuses: WOauwwwww! ça c't une gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiille review! merssssssiiiiii jvous aime!

justouz: mdrrr j'm bien comme tu dis ça "et mon pti sirius qui se prend plein de rateaux!" mdrrrr

Xavéria : merci merci par contre y a pas de Siri dans ce chpaitre (jme répète je sais lol)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Imprévu_

« Julia, concentrrre_-_toi. »

« Oui. »

« Rrrecommence. »

« Oui. »

J'enrage. La télépathie, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Non seulement je dois savoir transmettre des messages, mais aussi les recevoir. Imaginez que les recevoir est le truc le plus simple que la terre n'est jamais faite. Evidement, moi, je n'y arrive pas ! Cinq jours pour essaye de capter le moindre message, le moindre mot de la part de quelqu'un qui se trouve à trois mètres de moi. Elle est belle la vie. Pfff…

« Julia, fais le vide dans ta tête. »

« J'y arrive pas. »

« Essaye au moins. »

« Je ne fais que ça depuis dimanche à huit heures. Nous sommes jeudi soir ! »

« Tu n'y mets pas assez de volonté ou tu bloques exprrrès. Je ne sais pas… »

« Quoi ? Je m'amuse à faire exprès ? »

« Dans ce cas, prrrouve_-_le ! »

Je l'aurais déjà mordu si j'étais un chien. Il a eu du courrier de Père ce matin et je ne sais pas si c'est ça qui le met dans cet état, mais en tout cas, mieux vaut l'éviter…

J'essaye de faire le vide complet dans ma tête. Chasser ce type qui a tenté de me… violer. Chasser l'image qui a suivit, c'est_-_à_-_dire, moi sanglotant dans les bras de Black. _Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse… _Ne pas chasser l'image de mon petit ami, chasser la conversation que j'ai surprise qui me met dans tous mes états. Non, Sirius Black n'est pas amoureux de moi, non !

« As_-_tu entendu le seul mot que je viens de te trrransmettrrre ? »

« Heu…non, je n'étais pas prête. »

« Julia ! Concentrrration ! Concentrrration ! »

« Facile à dire. On ne peut pas faire une pause ? » suppliai_-_je.

« Non. Si dans une heurrre tu n'as toujourrrs pas entendu mon message, je te jurrre que je ne te donne pas quarrrtier librrre samedi. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! » rouspétai_-_je.

« Et comment que je peux ! Je compte jusque trrrois et je t'envoie un message. »

Je souffle pour faire sortir toute trace d'émotion, d'image, de parole. Je ferme les yeux.

_Tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle ?_

_Tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle ? _

« NON ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'y a_-_t_-_il Julia ? »

« Je vais dormir. » dis_-_je en passant devant Stanislav.

_**---**_

Je ne sais pas comment toute cette bonne humeur qui faisait partie intégrante du manoir a disparu.

Mère partait le matin pour revenir à 17 heures, heure à laquelle son bain l'attendait, puis elle repartait chez l'une ou l'autre amie (ou que l'une d'entre elles viennent).

Stanislav a toujours été gentil avec moi, avec Mère également. Il détendait l'atmosphère.

Moi, hé bien… Je me contentais de suivre l'Apprentissage. Nageant à mes temps libres.

Ce qui faisait que le Manoir était calme et en même temps joyeux. Il résonnait la joie de vivre de deux jeunes personnes, en l'occurrence, Stan' et moi.

Je ne sais pas comment toute cette bonne humeur qui faisait partie intégrante du manoir a disparu

Dès que j'ai posé le pied dans le hall d'entrée, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faisait plus froid.

_Si ce n'est qu'une fenêtre ouverte…_

Quand je suis entrée dans la cuisine, j'ai compris.

Père était de retour, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Et (pour ne pas changer) de très mauvaise humeur.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps, ce qui fit relever la tête de Père.

« Bonjour Julia. »

J'avalai ma salive avant de lui répondre. Que diable fichait_-_il ici ?

D'accord, c'est son manoir, mais… Il avait une mission jusque septembre. Je n'y comprends absolument rien.

« Stanislav m'a fait part de tes progrès. C'est bien, tu as bien avancé. Dès demain, je reprends ton apprentissage, étant donné que la mission a échoué. »

Père me congédie dans ma chambre. Je dois revoir tout ce que j'ai appris depuis son départ. Je suis donc attendue à dix_-_huit heures tapantes dans la grande salle à manger. Il a fait « rapatrier » Estelle et Mederik. C'est réunion familiale, ce soir. Il nous expliquera également pourquoi sa mission s'est subitement achevée…

C'est donc ce soir que je ferai mes adieux à mon sympathique prof bulgare…

_**---**_

Estelle est heureuse de revenir quelques jours ici, au manoir. Mederik est en grande discussion avec Père, dans le salon. Je suis certaine que même si Père nous dira pourquoi sa mission a échouée, il n'en dira que le strict minimum devant nous, les femmes, qu'il considère soit trop stupide pour comprendre, soit trop stupide pour garder sa « langue dans sa poche ». C'est idiot étant donné que si, ne serait_-_ce qu'un millième de ce qui se dit ici revient aux oreilles du « très puissant mangemort Andy Wilkes », je pourrai me considérer comme morte. Ce qui (entre nous) n'en vaut pas le coup…

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Je redoute déjà demain. Lorsque Père reprendra mon enseignement, qu'il n'hésitera pas à employer la manière forte. Celle des mangemorts.

C'est l'heure du repas. Je suis attablée, à côté de ma sœur, en face de mon beau_-_frère, Mederik. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous. Je suis discrètement son regard : il a les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine.

Dites_-_moi que je rêve. Pas. Encore.

Je ferme les yeux et je respire profondément. En silence.

Mederik a un sourire imperceptible. Il fixe droit devant lui, sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux. J'aurais jamais dû mettre ces habits_-_là… le décolleté n'est pas grand, mais c'est déjà trop pour une personne comme Mederik. Et la petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que c'est le propre des Mangemorts…Tous, sans exception…

Alors Black en est un pur de pur. Je fais quoi, alors ?

Père prend la parole et du coup, oblige tous les regards à converger vers sa personne.

« Ma mission en Egypte a échouée à cause des Aurors. C'est étrange car parmi les Aurors présents, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir quelqu'un de familier », annonce Père.

Hein ? Je ne pense pas qu'un seul Auror sur Terre soit familier à Père.

« J'aurais cru que jamais il n'oserait refaire surface… en ma présence. Comme quoi, j'ai eu tord. »

Mais de qui parle_-_t_-_il ?

Père esquisse une grimace. Mederik de même. Je regarde Estelle. Elle n'est pas encore au courant non plus, si j'en juge son air d'incompréhension.

« William était présent. En Egypte, avec une troupe d'Aurors », nous dit_-_il.

On ne sait dire si Père était heureux ou non d'avoir revu son traître de fils. Peut_-_être que s'il aurait été seul en face de lui, il lui aurait jeté un sort. J'en suis certaine.

_William_.

Mon frère jumeau ! C'est la première fois depuis une éternité que j'entends quelqu'un prononcer son nom, au Manoir. Soudain, j'ai une bouffée de chaleur.

A quoi est_-_elle due ? A l'évocation du nom de mon frère ? Au fait que Mederik me fait du pied, bien plus haut que le pied… ?

J'espère que William ne se retrouvera plus sur le chemin de Père, qui sait ce qu'il lui adviendra ?

« J'ai déjà mis le Maître au courant », continue_-_t_-_il, « il est préférable que je ne retourne plus en Egypte pour le moment. Ce n'est pas prudent. Ainsi, je te donnerai les cours nécessaires, Julia, et Estelle et Mederik resteront ici, jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Mederik, tu m'aideras donc à établir un plan, pour les autres. »

Mederik acquiesce. Ils en ont déjà parlé, tout à l'heure. Ainsi donc, je ne passerai pas mes journées seule avec Père, mais avec Père ET Mederik.

Je suis maudite.

Bien sûr, Estelle sera là aussi, mais elle, elle est du genre passive… elle pensera juste à intensifier son halage…

Encore moins compter sur la présence de Mère qui ne dit rien pendant le souper.

_**---**_

Seulement une semaine s'est écoulée depuis le retour –prématuré_-_ de Père. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles. Le soleil du mois d'août est brûlant et, malheureusement, je n'ai aucunement le droit d'en profiter.

D'une part, parce que Père a tout simplement trouvé que mon Q.I. avait chuté et/ou n'était pas suffisamment élevé, ce qui, entre nous, revient au même. Il a donc prit l'initiative de me congédier à la bibliothèque du Manoir depuis que j'ai fais (indirectement) part de mon manque de culture, quand il m'a posé une question sur la guerre des gobelins. Franchement, qui peut bien être intéressé par les cours du vieux fantôme de Poudlard ?

J'aurais dû…

Ainsi aurais_-_je éviter de me retrouver coincer dans cette bibliothèque avec une tonne de livres plus vieux et plus épais que tout…

« Ca va…Julia ? » me susurre une voix –trop_-_ connue et trop porche à mon oreille.

Je sursaute violement. Je n'ai entendu venir personne. J'étais trop concentrée sur les lignes noires du livre. Ou plutôt dans mes pensées.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mederik –car c'est lui qui s'est glisser derrière moi_-_ ne se gène absolument pas et me fait une série de baisers dans le cou.

Je reste un instant sans voix.

Mederik vient de poser ses lèvres sur moi.

Sur. Moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, le livre posé sur mes genoux tombe dans un fracas étouffé, sur le tapis bordeaux de la grande bibliothèque.

Je me suis levée.

Le contact de la bouche de mon beau_-_frère me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Il est complètement malade !

« Andy m'envoie te dire que le dîner est servi… dans la véranda. »

« Okay », dis_-_je en me dégageant le plus de lui. « J'arrive dans une minute, le temps de ranger cette pille de livres. »

Sans aucun détour, j'emporte les livres dans la dernière allée de la bibliothèque. Je les range distraitement ; je m'adosse à une étagère et je souffle.

J'habite dans une maison de fou ou quelque chose cloche avec moi ?

Déjà que j'ai failli me faire violer sur place samedi dernier, alors si, en plus, Mederik s'y met à son tour…

Mon cœur bat anormalement vite. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Mederik mais à ce point_-_là non, non, j'imaginais quand même pas. Il me dégoûte. Il m'écoeure.

Comment Estelle peut_-_elle vivre avec ? Ceci dit, c'était encore un mariage imposé.

Pourquoi les femmes sont_-_elles encore soumises à notre époque ? Et que dans une certaine classe sociale ? Ce que j'aimerais me rebeller…

Hélas, je n'ai pas hérité du légendaire courage Gryffondorien…

_**---**_

« Recommence. »

Père m'apprend la télépathie. C'est très dur, mais je m'en sors…bien. J'ai réussi à capter ses messages et j'arrive à lui transmettre les miens, qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. C'est déjà pas mal.

'J'ai faim'.

« J'aurais deviné même sans le message, ton ventre gargouille », me dit_-_il.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'humour ou…

« Recommence. »

'Salazar Serpentard était le meilleur'.

« J'ai saisi le début, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

'Il vient quand, Grand_-_Père ?'

« Je n'ai pas saisi. »

'Il vient quand, Grand_-_Père ?'

« A Noël. Tu t'améliores. Bien. Mets plus de mots, maintenant. »

« Okay. »

'Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas William ?'

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur. Je n'ai pas dis _ça _? Pitié…

Je regarde Père. Il me regarde. Il a saisi mon message. Préparez mon cercueil.

« Qu'as_-_tu dis, là ? » demande_-_t_-_il d'une voix dure.

« Je, heu… »

« Julia. Ne pose pas de questions stupides, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Veux_-_tu vraiment que je te le rappelle ou … ? »

« Excusez_-_moi, Père, je ne voulais pas, je…c'est sortit tout seul. »

« Modère tes propos, à l'avenir. »

« Oui, Père », dis_-_je, en baissant les yeux.

« On reprend. Je te pose des questions et tu y réponds. »

L'échange de pensées entre Père et moi dure plus d'une heure encore. Il me demande parfois trois fois les mêmes questions, souvent ayant un rapport soit avec mon éducation, soit avec les cours de Poudlard. Encore bien que j'ai dis que j'avais faim, une heure AVANT. Je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait exprès.

Quand on a eu fini, qu'il était sûr que je savais transmettre des pensées et en recevoir, on est descendu manger. Et directement après, il m'a envoyé faire du quiddicth. Voir comment j'évolue sur mon nouveau balai, offert par mon très charmant fiancé, Sirius Black.

J'ai donc eu une journée extrêmement remplie. Pour couronner le tout, je ne peux toujours pas manger à ma faim, pour cause, ce fichu 'régime' imposé par Mère et Estelle, m'obligeant à ne manger qu'une certaine quantité, fortement réduite.

Je vis dans une famille où seul le mot « mangemort » compte. On suit à la règle ce que le Maître décide. Au Manoir, on se conforme à l'avis de Père, qui lui_-_même est au 'petit soin' pour le Maître…C'est pitoyable, mais c'est comme ça… Que puis_-_je y faire ? On ne mène pas une rébellion tout seul. Comment William s'en est sortit, je l'ignore franchement.

Je monte dormir en me disant que demain serait identique à hier et aujourd'hui. Que Père m'apprendra ce qu'il sait. Qu'il me punira si je lui désobéi. Que Mederik n'est qu'un sale mangemort pervers dont je dois m'éloigner… Que je suis fiancée à Sirius Black.


	13. Poudlard Express et Poudlard dortoir

Hellow tout le monde ! Z'allez bien ? Voici le chapitre 13, je viens à l'instant de finir de le taper Par contre, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain parce qu'il est pas encore écrit…

Enfin… **Merci** pour vos reviews ! RAR :

marion-moune : Hum va savoir si ce moment arrivera un jour mdr

Miss Lup : merssi pour ta review ! ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes ma fic /rougi/ et tu savais que j'avais posté le deuxième chapitre de mon autre fic avec Remus et Lavande ? lool Pour le ptit Stan, oui on le reverra :P, allez tchao

Maliciamoony : merci merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;-) bizzoo

Melitta Fairy : rrrooo je rougiiii merci merci merciiiiiiiii

Queudver : mdr ta review ! Bah merci merci et moi en tout cas je résiste pas au charme des Maraudeurs…sauf Peter…tiens teins étrange pseudo oO

Justouz : oui je sais, j'ai pas l'art d'écrire de longs chapitres, sorry… mais merci quand même !

_Bon ben voilàà, il vous reste plus qu'à lire et à laisser une chtite review naprès Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_Chapitre 13 : Poudlard Express et Poudlard dortoir  
_

« VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ? »

« Je n'… »

« NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CES JEUNES ? VOS PARENTS NE VOUS ONT PAS EDUQUER OU QUOI ! »

« Désolée, je… »

« VOUS POUVEZ L'ETRE ! ENCORE UN PEU ET VOUS ETIEZ SOUS MA VOITURE »

« Puisque je vous dis que… »

« OUAIS C'EST CA ! PROCHAINE FOIS C'EST AUX URGENCES QU'ON VOUS RETROUVERA ! »

« C'EST BON PAS BESOIN DE VOUS ENERVEZ, J'AI COMPRIS », hurlai_-_je à mon tour.

Le gars qui vient de m'engueuler –royalement_-_ rentre la tête à l'intérieur de sa voiture et redémarre en roulant beaucoup trop vite, il le fait exprès pour montrer son mécontentement. D'ailleurs, il tourne au coin de la rue en prenant soin de faire crisser ses pneus. Je suis sûr qu'on doit voir les marques de caoutchouc sur la route.

Je grogne. Ce crétin m'a mise en retard.

Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Père m'a obligé à transplaner seule.

Et ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si Hetery m'a envoyé –par téléportation, pouvoir d'elfe de maison_-_ ma grosse malle en plein milieu de la ruelle qui aurait dû être déserte…

Bah non, c'est pas ma faute si cet abruti de moldu pressé s'est pris ma malle. Il m'a évité de justesse.

Sans perdre plus de temps, j'empoigne ma valise et j'entre dans la gare londonienne jouxtant la ruelle où l'on aurait pu retrouver mes morceaux.

Le train va partir d'ici cinq minutes. J'ai vraiment pas le temps de traîner.

_**---**_

Le voyage se passe sans évènement majeur à relater.

Je suis dans l'un des derniers compartiments du Poudlard Express avec Sam, mon meilleur ami. J'ai eu le temps de lui expliquer –en détails_-_ la fin de la soirée du 5 août ainsi que la fin des mes formidables vacances…

Il m'a également expliqué les siennes. Aussi bien que les miennes…

On a dû avoir une de ces têtes à raconter des histoires glauques de mangemort en puissance.

Moi, la future Mme Black qui n'arrive pas à se rebeller et lui, le futur espion mangemort qui servira le Maître…

Ne sommes nous de purs Serpentard après tout ?

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre.

Kelly McNair, Alexia Flint, Eva Parkinson et d'autres sont sur le pas de la porte coulissante. Qu'est_-_ce qu'elles veulent ces idiotes colocataires de mon dortoir ?

« Salut Wilkes », commence Kelly. « J'ai appris que Stanislav était parti de chez toi. »

« Et ? »

« T'as pas son adresse ? »

« Non, dis_-_je. Mais te creuse pas la tête, t'as aucune chance avec lui, il est fiancé déjà. »

Elle me lance un regard méprisant et sort sa tête du compartiment.

Et dire qu'avant, nous étions les meilleures amies…

« Il a fait son petit succès ce cher Stanislav, n'est_-_ce pas ? » me demande Sam.

« On dirait, on dirait… » déclarai_-_je en me souvenant combien il était bien.

Mais, apparemment, personne ne veut nous laisser tranquille.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau.

On passe d'un groupe célèbre à un autre…

« Comme c'est gentil de nous honorer de ta présence, Black », dis_-_je avec un petit (sou)rire.

« Wilkes, garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, veux_-_tu »

« Les fiançailles n'incluent pas que le fiancé ait le droit absolu. »

Black aboie.

« Tu vas peut_-_être me dire que la fiancée a le droit à la rébellion ? »

Droit fort intéressant. Je note, il pourrait bien me servir un jour.

Potter est derrière Black et lui murmure un truc.

« Wilkes, tu peux venir avec moi une minute ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

J'ouvre la bouche mais il me coupe.

« En privé », ajoute_-_t_-_il.

Déjà, Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin envahissent le compartiment.

« Wilkes ? » s'impatiente Black.

Je me lève à contre cœur de la banquette et –résignée_-_ je le suis.

Qu'a_-_t_-_il de si urgent à me dire ?

Mon cœur toque un peu plus dans ma poitrine lorsque –malgré moi_-_ les paroles des Maraudeurs me reviennent en mémoire…

(Celles qui disaient que Black est amoureux de moi)

Un mouvement encore plus fort à l'intérieur de mon corps me fait hésiter. Et si c'était vrai ?

Et si Sirius Black serait véritablement mon mari ?

Non, je ne préfère pas y penser.

Black m'entraîne tout à la fin du train, où le compartiment fait lace à une sorte de renfoncement avec une fenêtre.

Ça doit être pratique pour s'échapper du train.

Et se fracasser le crâne sur les rails

Black s'appuie contre la fenêtre.

Et si je le poussais ? Mmmh, s'il m'énerve trop, j'envisagerai…

« Alors ? » lui demandai_-_je.

Il regarde un peu dehors et ne prononce pas un mot.

« Black si tu parles pas, je me barre. »

« Eh bien… »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de m'interrompre, Wilkes. »

« Dans ce cas, accouche. »

« Okay…Eh bien, en fait, j'ai… »

_**---**_

Si le but de ce nigaud de Black était de me gâcher l'existence, je le rassure tout de suite : il a réussi.

Je bouillonne de rage.

D'habitude, le festin est source de bien être. On s'amuse bien, tous assis dans la Grande Salle à écouter discourir Dumbledore, à regarder tous les nouveaux premières années passés –mortifiés_-_ sous le choixpeau magique. Manger, boire, écouter les petits potins des vacanciers…

Ce soir, c'est différent.

Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas écouté ce que Dumbledore a dit. D'ailleurs, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi tous applaudissent en ce moment. (Je les imite, comme une automate). Qu'ils arrêtent, j'ai mal aux oreilles.

Je regarde Rosier, assis face à moi, il sourit et me lance un clin d'œil. Je me force à le lui rendre.

Dès que Dumbledore clôture le festin, je me lève et je fonce au dortoir. J'ai envie de dormir. Je suis fatiguée et Black m'a énervé.

Réflexion faite, j'aurais dû l'envoyer valser de l'autre côté du carreau du Poudlard Express, ça m'aurait évité bien des ennuis… pour l'avenir.

Je n'ai pas su parler de mon « entretien privé » avec Sam. Les Maraudeurs ne se sont pas gêner pour nous tenir compagnie jusqu'à Pré Au Lard. Quelle joie.

« Julia, où vas_-_tu ? »

Sam me retient le bras. Il s'est levé en même temps que moi et me dévisage avec inquiétude.

« Dormir bien sûr… »

« Oublies_-_tu que tu es préfète ? »

Quelle poisse. J'avais complètement oublié. Pas étonnant, je suis complètement hors de moi depuis cette conversation.

« Désolée… » dis_-_je.

Je me retourne vers l'autre préfet de Serpentard –il n'y a pas de Préfet en Chef cette année dans notre maison.

Le très charmant Severus Rogue, un déchet de la nature humaine débordant de Magie Noire, avec des cheveux aussi gras que son nez. Je n'aime pas son regard froid (allumé de perversité).

Vive Serpentard.

« Hey Rogue, on lève le camp ? » lui demandai_-_je.

Il répond d'un hochement de tête.

« SERPENTARD, SUIVEZ_-_NOUS »

Les premières années nous suivent puisqu'on ouvre la marche.

Oh oh les petits sont émerveillés… qu'ils attendent de voir les cachots, ils déchanteront vite.

« Le mot de passe » dis_-_je assez fort pour que tout le monde écoute (je regarde le parchemin que le directeur de Serpentard – Le professeur Jacques Pyrrhus_-_ m'a remis) « C'est BALLONGOMME ».

« Ne l'oubliez pas sinon vous dormirez dehors », ajoute Rogue.

Ce type est d'une amabilité hors du commun.

Une fois entré dans la salle commune vert et argent, je désigné l'escalier en pierres du fond (à gauche) aux filles. Rogue fait de même avec les garçons.

Bon, il y a beaucoup de nouveaux cette année. On va encore avoir pas mal de boulot.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à Sam et je grimpe l'escalier de pierre jusqu'aux dortoirs féminins. Comme si j'étais le signal, les sept fillettes de onze ans me suivent.

_**---**_

Je passe à la salle de bain du dortoir des septièmes et j'en ressors dix minutes plus tard, dents brossées et pyjama revêtu.

J'aime mieux Poudlard que le Manoir.

Je défais ma valise (en fait juste le nécessaire) et je règle mon réveille_-_matin pour ma première journée de cours de la dernière année.

« Alors Wilkes, ça fait quoi d'être fiancée à Sirius Black ? »

Meredith Lestrange (la sœur de Rodolphus) me lance aimablement cette petite question.

« C'est le bonheur parfait »

Meredith ricane. Elle sait que je n'aime pas les Maraudeurs. Comme tous les Serpentard en fait.

La petite gue_-_guerre Serpentard VS Gryffondor dure depuis des lustres.

Bien sur, Meredith entraîne avec elle ses copines dans son _-_bête_-_ ricanement. Elles ne m'aiment pas.

Pourtant, avant, on était toutes amies.

Mais lorsque la guerre a éclatée entre Kelly McKnair et moi, Kelly a pris le contrôle de tout ce petit groupe de pimbêches, futures femmes de célèbres mangemorts.

Après tout, nos familles sont toutes semblables… Toutes partisanes du Grand Méchant Maître ruisselant de Magie Noire.

Elles me piquent encore avec leurs minables répliques.

Je ne les écoute que d'une oreille. Elles sont fières de savoir que Père m'a casé avec Black.

Je clape le bac de McKnair en énonçant clairement une vérité générale : Black est mignon au moins. Si papa McKnair décide que sa chère fille Kelly épousera la plus respectée des familles anglaises, elle risque fort de vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec le très moche Severus Rogue.

Sur ce, je tire les rideaux olive de mon lit et j'insonorise.

Ce qu'elles m'énervent ces donzelles.

_**---**_

Bien sûr, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Comment pourrai_-_je ?

Black n'a pas misé petit sur ce coup. J'imagine que c'est calculé depuis longtemps.

_**

* * *

**_

Flash Back

* * *

« En tenant compte que je déteste ma famille et leurs idées ; je t'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas rêver pour que t'épouses un mangemort. »

« Je me demande bien ce que tu peux faire d'autre », dis_-_je, perplexe.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire, j'ai pas confiance en toi. »

« Alors pourquoi m'as_-_tu amener ici ? »

« Je tenais à te prévenir. Sache que je ne vais pas rester chez moi. Alors, attends_-_toi à des représailles de ton père. »

« Je… je… je ne te suis pas », dis_-_je, paniquée.

Son visage est grave. J'ai soudain l'impression de revoir le même Black lors de la soirée quand il m'est venu en aide.

Il a l'air sérieux.

« Simplement qu'il est possible –et même probable_-_ que tu aies un nouveau fiancé. Personne n'achète ma liberté. »

Je soutiens son regard. Comme si j'acceptais son discours.

Je flanche intérieurement.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin du flash back

* * *

Il a juste oublié de m'inclure dans ses calculs savants.

Que vais_-_je devenir ?

Pas que je tienne à épouser black, mais…

Je sais comment Père est. Comme il sera…

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur. Très très peur.

Je n'envisage pas des vacances au manoir à Noël, ça c'est certain.


	14. Ma liberté

Bon…jour… Me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît… /petite voix/ S'il vous plait… /se cache/

Je m'excuse, sincèrement, de n'avoir posté aucun chapitre depuis des siècles… SORRY

Et en plus ce chapitre est minuscule /urgs/

Merci pour vos reviews, merci… Marion-moun ; Bee ;faby.fan ;Hestia Black ;achequa ; CordonsBleu ; bibidibabidibou ;-) ; les maraudeuses et Aravis ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Ma liberté_

Les couloirs sont en pleine effervescence. Partout, tous parlent de lui.

Un héros.

Ils n'ont plus que lui à la bouche.

N'en déplaisent à ceux de ma maison, tu parles. Ils tirent une gueule jusque parterre, ils savent que maintenant, tout espoir d'avoir un espion Gryffondor parmi leur rang est définitivement à rayer de la liste.

Il a magnifiquement bien trahi les siens.

Merde quoi, il m'avait prévenu, mais quand même, mon cœur bat vite et fort. Je ferme les yeux.

Dans deux petites semaines, ce sont les vacances de Noël. Et c'est ce moment-ci précisément que le grand Sirius Black a choisi pour frapper.

Ouvrez grand vos pavillons et retenez: quand Sirius Black frappe, c'est fort et ça fait mal.

"Ouvre-là maintenant."

Sam fixe la lettre que je viens de recevoir à l'instant.

Le hiboux grand duc vient tout droit du Manoir. Depuis, je garde obstinément mes yeux clos.

La petite discussion que j'ai eue avec Black en septembre est toujours incrustée dans mon cerveau.

Lui qui me disait de m'attendre à un changement de _fiancé_. Je m'y attends. Et voilà, la lettre est finalement arrivée.

"Ouvre-là", répète Sam de sa douce voix.

Je ne dis rien. Ma tête tourne.

Merlin Tout Puissant, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareille torture?

Depuis septembre, je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai utilisé mon temps libre à faire mes devoirs scolaires et de Préfet.

Je n'ai plus adressé la parole à Black ni à sa clique –sauf lorsqu'on était en cours commun. Je suis restée tapie dans mon coin avec Sam.

"Julia…"

Ok, je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je me lève de table et pars vers le parc. Faut que je sois seule. Mieux vaut être seule lorsqu'on ouvre une lettre d'Andy Wilkes.

---

**_"Tu redresseras la honte que Sirius Black a infligée à sa famille, _**

**_A la nôtre par la même occasion. _**

**_Seulement, je n'aime point le déshonneur. _**

**_Et tu le sais. _**

**_Je ne peux donc me permettre de te voir épouser Regulus Black, le cadet. _**

****

**_Reviens ces vacances au Manoir où nous procéderons à tes fiançailles _**

**_Avec Severus Rogue. _**

****

**_Etudie et démarque-toi, ma fille. _**

**_Pour que l'on soit fière de toi. _**

**_Andy Wilkes." _**

_--- _

La lettre tombe dans la neige. L'écriture devient illisible au fur et à mesure que les flocons recouvrent ce fin graphisme net et strict. Et je n'en ai que faire. Pitié !

**Severus Rogue**, non ! Je refuse !

Je déshonorerai Père et ma famille. Mais je ne veux pas. Je … décline cette nouvelle, c'est ma vie ! Et j'entends avoir un minimum de liberté. Je… oh que j'aimerais le caractère de mon frère William.

Le courage de Sirius Black. Lui, il est libre.

---

J'ignore le temps que j'ai passé, gelée sur ce banc, mais la matinée touche à sa fin. Mon regard fixe ces beaux grains blancs tombés du ciel; j'essaye de trouver _quelque_ _chose_.

Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Il le faut !

Les élèves sortent, tout sourire. Direction Pré-Au-Lard.

Comment pourrais-je penser à m'amuser ?

"Wilkes, tu devrais rentrer. A moins que tu te destines un avenir en tant que glaçon ?"

La voix chantonne. Je lève mes yeux et fais face à Black.

Il essaye de diffuser un regard chargé de compassion, mais un éclair joyeux paraît dans ses yeux noirs.

"Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes conseils", dis-je. "Laisse-moi tranquille."

"Après tout, fais ce que tu veux, Miss Perfection, dans une heure, tu seras nommée Miss Glaçon…"

"Très drôle Black. Va fêter ta petite révolution et fiche-moi la paix."

"J'ai vu que tu avais reçu du courrier, ce matin. C'est de ton père ?"

"Non mais je rêve ! Tu m'espionnes ? De quel droit ?"

"Pas du tout, tout le monde t'a vu fixer cette lettre pendant dix minutes sans oser faire quoique se soit. Alors, je me disais …"

"Que tu viendrais aux nouvelles ? Mais reprends-toi, Black. Je ne suis pas Rita Skeeter, ma vie ne te concerne pas."

"J'ai tout de même été ton fiancé !" oppose-t-il.

"Et … ?"

Il me regarde, sans ciller. Sans savoir. Puis, il change de position.

"Qui est ton fiancé ? Je sais que la lettre mentionnait un nom."

"Eh bien, si tu as un don de divination, essaye de percer ce mystère. Salut."

Je me lève tel un automate. Mes talons s'enfoncent dans l'épais tapis blanc et je grimpe les marches du château.

Toute une série d'endroits capables de me réchauffer traversent mon esprit.

Salle de bain des Préfets, bibliothèque, Grande salle, Les Trois Balais, …

Je sais pertinemment que Rogue ne mettrait pas un pied aux Trois Balais.

Il faut que j'aille là-bas.

_'Unis dans l'adversité' _

Je lance le mot de passe et je monte au dortoir me changer. Ma peau est froide; la neige a transpercé mon manteau. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et constate avec horreur que des glaçons se sont formés.

Un passage éclair à la douche, je revêts ma plus chaude cape prune. D'un coup de baguette, mes cheveux sont secs. Et je quitte le château.

---

Une fois la grille aux sangliers passée, je respire l'air frais. Ça fait tellement du bien de se retrouver hors de Poudlard.

Je voudrais m'enfuir pour toujours !

Une grosse bourrasque de vent mêlée à la neige me fait presser le pas. Un groupe de jeunes a décidé de camper en plein blizzard, un peu plus loin. Que grand bien leur fasse; demain, ils seront chez Pomfresh …

Sans prêter attention à ces idiots de première classe, je continue, droit vers les Trois Balais. C'est alors que je reconnais la voix de l'un d'eux.

Pitié, Sirius Black refait pour la millième fois son monologue du _"Personne n'achète ma liberté" _

Et toutes ces filles qui l'écoutent, les yeux brillants !

"Et Siri, regarde, ton EX fiancée !"

Oh, non, non, non …

Je continue, gardant la cadence. Manquerait plus que j'ai l'air d'une fille qui vient de se faire plaquée par son _mec_.

"Et si on allait aux Trois Balais ? Ca gèle ici !" annonce James Potter.

Oh, non, non, non … Ont-ils décidé de me pourrir l'existence ?

Je tourne derrière chez Zonko, c'est un raccourci non négligeable par ces temps-ci.

Plus que quelques mètres, et je serai à l'abri, une bonne bièraubeurre dans les mains. Mmmh…

Sauf, que.

On a vraiment décidé de contrecarrer mes plans.

Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras et me force à courir je ne sais où, mais quelque part à l'opposé du pub.

"Mais … ?" j'articule difficilement.

"Tais-toi Julia."

---


End file.
